SAO: Mizore's story
by BrookBB
Summary: "SAO is not just a game, its a place of death. If your not killed by monsters, then it's pkers. Pkers must be stopped, no not pkers, murders. The pkers are murders who must be stopped! Who am I, you ask? My name is Mizore a.k.a the reaper and this is my story." (Chapter 1 is copy of ep. 1 rest i wrote my self)
1. Welcome to my world

This chapter is a copy of ep.1 of SAO. All the chapters following are my own work. And is where story gets interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

**Welcome to my world**

**FL 2, Boulder City**

**Dec. 8, 2022 2:27 am**

**(MIZORE'S POV)**

"Death has come for you, pker." I say as I deal the finishing blow with my Scythe. You see I'm a pk bounty hunter. I hunt down the players who pk the innocent players. The latest Target was an elusive one. I've chased him for days, but now I had finally taken him out. I bow my head."Forgive him Kami-sama. May he rest in peace." I look over at the girl who was almost my target's next victim." I'm forming a guild to stop bastards like him. Do you want to join me?" I offer her my hand.

"I owe you my life. Of course, I will join you. I'm saya." She says.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mizore." I say as I pull my hood down. she stares at me for a second or two.

"Wait, You're a girl?"After talking for a while, I realize Saya is actually really cool. I'm glad to have her as a friend. I sit there, thinking about how this game all began.

**My room, Nov. 6, 2022 11:55 am**

5 minutes that was all that remained till Sword Art Online launched. It was the world first virtual reality MMO RPG. Created by Kayaba Akihiko, a true genius. After waiting line for a week I had one of the 10,000 copies released. Then before I knew it was launch time. I put on my nervegear helmet signed and did the all the necessary calibrations . I got on my bed, laid down and said those words, . "Link start." Little did I know how much those two words would change my reality. I blanked out for a second or two. When I awoke I was not in my in bed, but a totally new place. I was in Aincrad, I was in Sword Art Online.

**The Town Of beginning**

**Nov. 6, 2022 12:05, pm**

I rushed around town, amazed at how real this world is . I found a nice little sword shop. They had a few swords, I found one I like, a nice big two-handed Sword. It was not the weapon I wanted, but it would do for now. I payed for it and walked away. As I looked around in awe. I bumped right into someone. I looked up to see a girl, she had light brown hair and eyes that matched her hair. She carried a reaper sword. You know, the ones with the really thin blades. " I... I'm sorry, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you meant no harm. Hi, I'm Asuna." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Asuna, I'm Mizore." I said .

Asuna looked at my back." Wow, You think you Can handle that big Sword?" She asked.

"Of course, I can! Hey Asuna, want to come train with me?"

**Fields, outside town**

**Nov. 6, 2022 12:30 pm**

**"Take that, you baka pig!"** I yelled as I cut a pig in two. It shattered like glass and disappeared. A little box popped up in midair. It said that I gained 22 Exp. Points and 100 col. I stepped back to watch Asuna. She ran toward the pig and stabbed it a few times. It shattered just like mine and the little box popped up. "So this game has no magic, right?" I asked.

"Yea, but I heard there is an infinite number skills and not just sword skills. It has stuff like cooking and blacksmithing " Asuna said.

"Lets try it, let try to do a sword skill. You want to try first or should I?" Asuna ran toward a pig and her sword started to glow. She repeatedly stabbed the pig at high-speed.

" Wow, Nice job Asuna. But stand aside, it's my turn." I started to swing my sword though the air. The game took over and finished the motion for me. A wave of energy shot from my sword and sliced the pig in half.

" Whoa, Nice one Mizore."

**Nov. 6, 2022 5:25 pm**

Asuna and I had trained for the last few hours, we both level 5 now. I looked at my in-game clock and realized it was getting really late, Mom was probably done making dinner by now. "Asuna, I think it's time I logged out now." I waved my hand, and the game menu came up. I looked for a log out button but, didn't see one there. " Hey Asuna, where is the logout button? I can't find one."

"You're probably not looking in the right spot." She said pulling her menu "No, it's not there."I replied.

Suddenly Asuna started to glow. " Hey Asuna, you're glowing."

"So are you. I think it's a forced teleport."

**Town of Beginnings, Plaza**

Asuna was right it was a forced teleport. I was now in the town plaza. I look around, I guess all the players are here now. Then suddenly the sky turned red, little words that said warning and system announcement appeared in English. Then the red sky started to drip, it almost looked like the sky started bleeding. The drops of blood formed brown robe. But the weird thing about it, there was no one wearing it. It started addressing the players. "Attention players, welcome to my world." His world, then this faceless figure is...

" I am Akihiko Kayaba , and from this point I am the one in control of the game. I guess many of you have already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. This is not a game glitch. I repeat... This is not a glitch, but an original feature of Sword Art Online. You can not log yourselves out of the game and no one outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter in the NerveGear will send a powerful microwave though your skull , destroying your brain and thus ending your life." He could not be serious. A game, where I can't logout. A game where I had a chance of dying. What the Hell was Kayaba thinking?

" The friends and families of some of the players failed to heed my warning. As a result 213 players are now gone from Aincrad and the real world. As you can see various news networks are reporting this."Images of various news reports of Deaths caused by the NerveGear appeared in the sky around Kayaba ."So the threat of forced removal has been reduced. So I want you to relax, and focus on clearing the game. Also please make note, that there is no way to respawn when your HP reaches Zero. If this happens your avatar will be erased from the system, and simultaneously the NerveGear will Fry your brain." I couldn't die here. Why should i die just because of some game? " There is only one way out, you must clear the game. Right now, you are on floor 1 The lowest level of Aincrad. If you can get though the dungeon and defeat the boss you can advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss of floor 100 and you will clear the game."

"What the hell!? How are gonna do that!? It seems Impossible!" I yelled.

Kayaba just ignored me. "Lastly, I placed an a little present in the item storage of every player. Please, take a look." I brought up my menu, and went to my items. In my items I saw a mirror. I brought the mirror out of storage and stared into it. Then I heard Screaming, I looked to see all the players starting to glow. I looked back in my mirror and saw not my avatar but me, the real me.

"Asuna you okay?" I looked around for my new friend. Then i saw Someone who looked like her just a little younger. "Asuna?"

"Mizore?" She replied. "How does the game know what we look like?" Asuna asked.

"It must have been those calibrations it made us do." I replied.

Kayaba started speaking again. "Many of you are probably wondering why? why would Akihiko Kayaba creator of Sword Art Online do this? Ultimately my goal is a simple one, the reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate for a world of my design. As you can see I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial and official start of SAO. I wish you all the best of luck." With that Kayaba started turning back into the blood like form and then disappeared.

**FL 2, Boulder City**

**Dec. 8, 2022 2:40 am**

"Mizore, Mizore, Hello Mizore?" Saya's voice brings me out of my day dreaming.

"Sorry Saya, I was just remembering how this Death game started. I guess, I was day dreaming."

"Day Dreaming? But, it the middle of the night?" She asks. At least she had a sense of humor "Do you ever think we will clear this game? I mean it is a month in to the game and we've only cleared the first floor. Already 2,000 of us have died. Is there really any hope?" She asks.

" Never give up hope. I will never give up till this game is cleared." She just smiles at me.

"So, what should we call our new anti-pk guild?" Saya asks.

"I don't know? What do you think Saya?" I ask.

"Well, with that black robe and scythe you look like a... that it! Let's call our guild shinigami." She says to me.

"Shinigami huh? I like the sound of that. Then Shinigami it is, our mission is to protect the weak players from pkers who would harm them." She gave me a thumbs up.

She then starts speaking."This could be our motto. Pkers beware, Death has come for you. These are the last words you shall hear, before the shinigami comes for you."

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading SAO: Mizore's story. please note, that unlike the ice dragon slayer, this story will be in present tense. Only flash backs and memories will be past tense.<p>

This story will cover all 74 floors of SAO and will only be in Mizore's point of view. If you have any idea for floor themes. You can leave them in the comment section or pm them to me.

Also i would like to give special thank to JamieLee who help me with this story idea.


	2. The Mountain King

**Chapter 2**

**FL 2, Boulder City, The Bedrock inn**

**Dec. 8, 2022 10:45 am**

I awaken to a loud banging sound. Someone was knocking on my door. I roll over in bed. The banging just gets louder. "Mizore it me Saya." I get out of bed and go to door." Good morning, My lady. How are you this morning?" She asks.

" Well, other than the fact that u just woke me up, I'm good. Now what do you need?" I reply.

" I'm sorry my lady, I did not mean to wake you. I just thought that if we gonna stop pkers then, we must be become as strong as possible. So I was coming to get you so, we could go train together." She was right if I ever hoped to stop pkers, We would need to be strong."

"Okay let me get ready, meet you in the lobby." I say.

"Okay see you in a few my lady." she turns and heads to the lobby. I shut the door and head to my bed. I sit down, pull up my main menu. I go to equipment and put on my robe. I then equip my scythe and head down to the lobby.

"So, Saya where do you want to go to train?" I ask as I come down the stairs.

"Let's go explore the dungeon." Saya says.

"The dungeon? You really want to explore the dungeon, why?" She just looks at me and smiles.

"Cuase it will be fun." I let out a small sigh.

" Fine, let's go." I say as I walk to the door. I step outside and see the view of the mountains. I admire the view for the first time since the death game started. Staring at the mountains it was hard to imagine but this was a game. "Okay Saya, let's go to the dungeon." We to the dungeon building that towers over the floor.

**FL 2, dungeon 11:20 am**

"So this is the floor dungeon, looks like a cave." Saya says. I look around and see some monsters. They look like mountain lions but, they were dressed like knights. They carry a sword and shield.

"Shhh, Saya look ahead." I point to the lions knights up ahead."let's see if we can catch them by surprise." I draw my scythe, and Saya draws her katana.

I run up and slice the lion in back. It turns around and swings its sword at me. I quickly block with handle of my scythe. I flip around it around and pull right at its neck. As I pull and the lion shatters like glass and disappears. I look over and see Saya finishing off one. We keep fighting our way though the enemies. "So Saya, what level are you now?"I ask.

"9, what about you?" She asks back.

"11" I reply as I turn forward to see huge double doors. I realize we had just found the boss room. "Saya I think we should turn back. We should get a big raid party to fight it." We get out our teleport crystals and teleport to boulder city.

**FL 2 Boulder city, 2:45 pm**

We arrive in town and report that we found the boss. "Saya I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's go grab a bite to eat." I point to a restaurant called the Rockstaurant . " We walk in and find a seat, and the npc waitress walks over.

"Are you ready to order?" She asks. "No, give us a minute." I reply. The waitress walks away. I look through the menu and find what I want.

"So Mizore, about our new anti-pk guild."

"Yea Saya, what about it?" I ask.

"Well,We need more members. It can't be just us. We need more than two people to fight the pkers." She was right,we do need more members. The waitress walks back up.

" Are you ready to order yet?" She asks. Saya speaks up first.

" Yes, I will have the shrimp pasta and pink lemonade." The waitress writes that down and turns to me."

Yes, I will have the bacon cheddar chicken sandwich and make it spicy. For a drink I will have water." The waitress walks away. After waiting our food for a while, it finally comes. We quickly eat our food and leave. We see people outside forming the boss raid group, wow the players work fast. I pull my hood up, and walk up to the group. " I will lead the raid group. I'm the one who discovered the boss room. As for my name, just call me death."

**FL 2, dungeon boss room. 5:05 pm**

We push open the big stone doors of the boss room. The torches in the room light by themselves. I look around the room, it looks like throne room. I see a pile of rocks on and around the throne. They start moving and form a giant humanoid shape. Then an hp bar appears over its head. Above that was its name, The Mountain King. A Giant two-handed battle-axe appears in its hands and it charges us.

" Group A, charge its left flank. B group go right." I yell. "C group is Saya and I, we're charging the front." I run up and try to slice the boss. He dodges, he moves fast for a hunk of rocks. He swings his axe and it sends a shockwave though B group. it kills one player and severely damages another." Saya, switch with me!"

I switch with Saya and run over to help the guy who got hurt. As leader of this raid group. I must keep as many as possible alive. "You got hit really hard. Will you be alright? " I say as I use a healing crystal on him.

"Yea don't worry I will be fine." Now sure that he was ok, I turn my attention back the rock thing. I See Saya, hacking the crap out of it. She is faster than me. I guess that's because she has a small katana, while I got a heavy scythe. So, A little extra speed is expected. "Saya, Switch again. It's my turn now."

As I run toward him, I activate a sword skill that increases my critical stat . I slice him in the gut doing about 1k critical Damage. The boss smacks me with the blunt end of the axe. I fly a few feet away. "A Group attack is left he is exposed." They flank his and take a huge chunk of its health bar be for retreating. I look at my health bar and see that I'm in red. I quickly use a heal crystal, but realize I just used my last one.

"Saya switch." Saya runs in and stabs the boss in side." **Take that you over grown pebble!**" She yells. Seeing a moment to strike, while Saya had it distracted. B group Charges in and deals some damage before retreating. Seeing Saya's health getting lower, I yell "Saya switch with me."

I look at the boss health bar. I see that the pile of rocks had red health. I charge in, jump up and, swing downward. My scythe makes contact and slices him straight down the middle. He shatters into a million pieces. " I see a little box pop up it says. "You have won a special item.

" I click it and see that is an armor called The Shinigami's Robe. I decide not to equip it till later. I hear all the others cheering that floor 2 was cleared. I see the doors to floor 3 open. "Saya let's go, Time to leave."

"Coming, my lady." She replies as she runs up next to me. We walk out and though the portal to floor 3.

**FL 3 Mizu Village 7:38 **

We come though the portal in to town. I look around and see that the town look like that Italian city. You know the one with all the canals. I go into my items and equip my new robe. It has a shredded bottom and conceals my face In darkness while the hood is up." Whoa, Mizore what a cool looking robe. It suits you great." Saya says.

The other players start coming up. I see a familiar face coming though the portal. "**Asuna! Over here!**" I yell. She looks around for moment, then starts walking toward me.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? Wait you're the one who just lead our raid group, right?"She asks.

"Asuna it's me, Mizore!" I reply as I pull my hood down. "Mizore! How have you been?" She asks as hugs me.

"Well I'm not dead, so I guess I'm good." I say jokingly.

"Yea, but you look like a shinigami."She says. "Speaking of shinigamis, would you like to join my new guild called Shinigami?" I ask.

"I would love to, but I can't. I'm helping a guy named Heathcliff form a guild. He says we will lead the players to victory with it. "

"Sounds like a good plan." I look around over and notice Saya was gone. "So Asuna, how have you been the last month or so?" I ask.

"I've been fine and you?" Saya comes running up.

" My lady, can we do a little exploration? I want to check out this floor." She looks over and notices Asuna."Oh I'm sorry, my Lady. Did I interrupt you and your friend?" I put my hand on her shoulder and say.

" Don't worry about it, it's fine. Asuna This is my second, Saya. Saya this is my friend Asuna." Asuna and Saya shake hands. Then an older looking man walks over. He was maybe in his thirties.

"Asuna, we need to get going, we have a lot to do."

She suddenly stands at attention. "Yes, Heathcliff-Sama."

He just laughs. " No need to be so formal." They both just walk away.

"Come on Saya, let go."

**Forest outside Mizu village, 8:58 pm**

After exploring for a while, we came to realize one thing. The whole floor is a giant forest with a lake in the middle. Mizu village was built on top of the lake."Saya, it's getting late. We should probably head back to town." I hear a voice.

"Hey you!" I look toward the direction of the voice. I see a man standing there. "I here to kill you, for what you did you shinigami bitch!"

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 2. Plz rate comment and review.<p>

If you any questions about the story or ideas for floors. Please pm them to me. If I use your idea, I will give u credit for it.


	3. The Attacker and TheBeater

**Chapter 3**

**Outside Mizu village**

**Dec. 8, 8:45 pm**

Saya and I had been exploring floor 3. On our way back town some guy showed and said he wanted to kill me. "Why do you want to kill me? What did I do to you?" I ask.

" You killed my little bother, I cannot forgive you. Now shinigami, time to die!"

He pulls out a sword, that looks like a meat clever. He rushes toward me, swings his sword at me. I block with the handle of my scythe. I then shift the handle and the blade goes though his sholder. He jumps back and I see his health bar. I had done some damage, but it wasn't a lot. This time I charge him. I swing at him but he dodges and swings his sword. I spin my scythe around and block again. I swing the blade down and land a blow. It looked painful or at least it probably would have been, if we could feel pain.

"You bitch!" he yells as swings at me. He swings to my right, so I move to my left. His attack grazes my shoulder. I ignore my wound and swing at him. I look at his health bar he was now in yellow. I get a little between us. He rushes toward meI start activating my sword skill, as his sword hits my scythe handle. An Energy wave come from my scythe. It causes him to lose some of his balance. I quickly put all my wight on my his arm, forcing him to drop his sword. Saya comes up and grabs him from behind. She puts her katana to his neck.

" You won, so finish me off all ready you bitches." he says.

" No I not a murderer, I don't kill with out cause. I know who you are your little bro was a pker. He almost killed my friend Saya you know. She is the one holding a sword to your neck. I didn't want to kill him, but he left me no choice. I regret doing it, but it had to be done. If I caused you pain, I'm sorry."

Saya releases her hold on him." Yea, you better be sorry. I swear on my bother's grave, That I PoH will kill you some day shinigami bitch!" He runs off in to the forest.

I turn to Saya and say. "Come on Saya, let's go back to the town."

**Mizu Village, Mizuchi inn**

**Dec 9, 9:45 am**

I awaken to the sunlight shining in my room. I get out of bed and, equip my stuff. I head down the hall and to the lobby. I look around and turn to the npc behind the desk. "Excuse me, but has a girl with dark hair and katana come by here." I ask.

"No ma'am, I'm afraid not." I hear a familiar voice.

"My lady, There you are." I turn to the stairs and see Saya coming down. " I went to your room, and you were not there."

"Yea I beat you down to the lobby this morning." Saya just smiles. "So Saya, where do you want to go for breakfast?" I ask as we walk out the door. I look around the town, It is really beautiful. I didn't notice how beautiful last night. I see other players riding though the canals in NPC driven boats. I hail for one, Saya and I get in. "Take us to the nearest restaurant please."

"Mizore, We need to visit a skill trainer and learn some non-combat skills. They have stuff like cooking, blacksmithing, tracking , sewing and all kinds of other stuff." Saya says." Okay Saya, we will visit the skill trainer after breakfast, I'm starving."

"Excuse me, La Signora, but we are here."

I look up and see that he had brought us to place called the flying fish bar and grill. "Thank you sir." I say as I get out of the boat.

" It was my pleasure, La Signora." He gives me a slight bow before floating away.

We walk in and see the place is filled with players. Saya said we need members, maybe this was the place to find them. I walk over to the bar. "Excuse me, but my name is Mizore."

The bartender looks at me."What can I get you Mrs. Mizore?"

" I was wondering if, my guildmate Saya and I could set up a table in ur need to recruit some members. "

The bartender nods." Of course you can ma'am."

We set our recruitment table, and almost it's immediately people start signing up. They were joining for various reasons. Some because they believed in our cause others just needed guild. Some I could tell were guys, who just thought that Saya and I were cute. After a while the pacing slows down, but we stayed till after dark.

**Dec. 9, 7:30pm**

**Skill training board**

After packing up our recruitment table at the flying fish we headed over to the skill training board. The board just had a map of the skill trainers locations. I look at the map and find the skill trainer I want.

" Saya, I'm gonna go find the skill trainer I want to learn from. Meet me back at the hotel later." She nods in agreement.

" Okay, see you later my lady."

I head out, and after searching I finally find the trainer. He hands me a manual. On the font cover it says " Medicine Making Basics".

With medicine making, I could make all types of medications, poisons and antidotes. If im gonna be a pker bounty hunter, I figure a good paralysis poison would be useful. As I the take manual from the skill trainer, it starts to glows then vanishes. I look in my skills and see medicine making lvl 1. I go back to the inn, and meet up with Saya.

" Oh hi my lady, what skill did you learn?" Saya ask as she walks toward me.

"Medicine Mixing, what about you? " I reply.

"Cooking." She says with a smile. Saya didn't seem like the kinda girl who would like cooking to me, guess I was wrong.

"Saya, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay my lady good night." I go to my room un-equip my robe and scythe. Now in my underwear, I climb into bed and quickly fall asleep.

**Dec. 10, 2:30 pm**

After spending most of the day in the flying fish bar recruiting. I decided to go do a little hunting. I figured Saya would need ingredients to use. And maybe I could find some herbs to use in my medicine. So I was now in the forest hunting. After a little searching, I see a dear running though the trees. I follow it, being careful enough to keep it at a safe distance. Then right as I'm about strike. I see a guy in black sneak up behind it and kills it." wow, you're good and bold to steal shinigami's kill like that."

I say as I walk out from the tree I was hiding behind. The player turns his sword to my face.

"Who are you? Your not a pker are you?" He asks. This guy looked familiar, but I don't know why.

" Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm not a pker, I'm quite the opposite in fact. I trying to stop pkers actually." I put my hand out as a friendly gesture. I pull my hood down with my free hand. "Hi I'm Mizore."

He grabs, and shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kirito." After hearing his name I realized who he was.

"You're that beater who beat the first floor boss." Kirito just laughed.

"Yea that's me and you're the one that led the second floor boss raid."

"It was nothing my friend and I discovered the boss room. So I thought I should lead the raid party." I reply.

" By the way! You say you want to stop pkers right? But why did call yourself a god of death?"Kirito asks.

" It all about how you see a shinigami. Some see them as killers, I see them as guardians of death. Shinigami help poeple pass on and kill evil spirits. This is world where death should not happen but, it does. As as shinigami, I make it my duty so stop evil people who play this game from committing murder. And thus, by doing that I prevent the real from being unbalanced."

"Wow Mizore, that sounds like a good cause. I think I see why you called yourself a shinigami " Kirito replies. I look at my clock.

"Wow, 5:30 already. I better get to it say Kirito you want hunt with me?"

"Yea sure I guess." He replies.

**Mizuchi inn, Dec, 8, 8:40pm**

After hunting for a while I was finally back at the inn and I was exhausted. I take my robe off, and lay in bed. I lay there wondering how my family is doing in my absence. How my little sister was taking the fact, that was chance her big sis could die cause of a game. It made me worry about my family, but also made my drive stronger. It made me want to clear the game so, I could see them again. Eventually I drift in to a deep sleep.

**Dec. 11, some time in the morning**

I awaken to a loud knocking on my door. It's followed by Saya yelling. **"My lady, my lady wake up**!"

I walk over to the door and open it. "Yes Saya what is it?"

"I'm very sorry to wake up my lady but a group of players were in the dungeon late last night, and they found it. They found the boss room!"

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 3. Plz rate comment and review.<p>

If you any questions about the story or ideas for floors. Please pm them to me. If I use your idea, I will give u credit for it.

Also a special thx to my friend Kyoya whom helped me with this floor


	4. The reaper and her followers

**Chapter 4**

**Dec. 11, fl, 3 outside boss room, 10:30 am**

We were now outside the boss room. A group of players dressed like samurai found it early this morning. Their leader was a guy with reddish colored hair. He wielded a katana much like Saya. His name was Klein, I think. Kirito, Asuna, and that guy Heathcliff, were also here as well as Saya and I. We push open the big double doors, and walk in. The room lights up. I look across room and see a centaur. I see that it is wearing a dark-colored robe like mine. It also has a scythe in its hands. It has 5 health bars and is named The Reaper. It starts galloping towards us.

"Attack!" Yells Heathcliff. I guess he was gonna lead this fight. We all rush in and start attacking it. I swing at it and my scythe slices through its side. After about 5 minutes I look at its' health , it had only lost half a bar. We pull back and it starts charging directly at Kirito. He does his best to dodge but, the boss lands a hit. Its' scythe goes right through Kirito's arm, causing him some damage. Kirito turns and slices the boss in the side. He then pulls back and switches with Asuna. She runs in and rapidly stabs the boss in the chest. She quickly pulls back. Heathcliff yells attack again.

We all charge in and deal some serious damage . It quickly hits ground with its' scythe. It sends out a shockwave that sends us flying. The shockwave even killed 3 players. The boss now had 2 and a half health bars left. Saya and Klein run in and start attacking. It tries to slice Saya in two, but Klein blocks it. Seeing an opportunity to attack Saya deals it some damage. It sends out a another shockwave, that knocks Saya and Klein back. Saya and Klein had dropped it health down to a bar and a half though.

" We almost have him, attack !" yells Heathcliff.

After a few minutes more the boss had red health. I active a sword skill. I gather a little energy in my scythe before releasing it. The wave of energy goes right though the boss, causing it to shatter in to pieces. A box pops up. It says you have a won rare item. It was called The Reaper's scythe. I quickly equip the weapon. It was the same scythe the boss was using. " She killed the reaper and took its' weapon." Someone yells. I start laughing

." Yes, So I guess that makes me the reaper now." I saw this as opportunity to make players know my name. "I am the shinigami, Mizore The Reaper and it my job to stop pkers. So pkers beware, because Death will come for you." With that I turn and head to the 4th floor portal.

**fl, 4 Tsurihausu town, 12:53pm**

I step out of the portal and look around. I see the treetops, and a bunch of wooden buildings built around the branches. I see a sign that says "Tsurihausu the city of trees."

"Wow what a cool town don't you think?" Saya asks.

I turn to her" yea I guess it is kinda cool. Hey Saya gather up the guild. We need to see what they can do. Message them and tell them to meet us outside the town south side, in 30 mins. I'm gonna go look for an inn for us to say at."

"Yes ma'am" Saya replies pulling up her menu. I walk off through the town. Saya was right, this town is really cool. It's made up of tree houses of all shapes and Sizes, even multilevel ones. I find a place to stay and walk in. "Excuse me but, do you have two available rooms?"I ask the npc inn keeper.

"Yes, we do. Please enjoy your stay at the bird's nest inn." she replies.

I look at my clock and realize I had to go meet my guild. Once outside the town I see a raven sitting on a rock, it was an enemy. A monster that could be killed. I was about to kill it, when I get an idea. I heard there was a beast taming skill in this game and raven is usually associated death. So it would make a great pet for a shinigami. I heard that all you had to do was feed the monster to tame it. I pull out some food I had in my bag out. I snuck over and faced it. I put the food on the ground in front of it.

It flies over and lands by the food. It eats a little, then keep's eating till it's all gone. It flies over and lands on my shoulder. A little box pops up and says. "Congratulations best tamer! You have tamed a dark raven. You have learned the following skills. Familiar Recovery - A skill specifically for Beast Tamers. This skill allows the user the ability to heal a pet. Familiar Communication - A skill specifically for Beast Tamers. This skill allows the user the ability to understand and communicate with friendly creatures."

I look over at my new little friend. Over its' head I could see a health bar and the words dark raven. I also see a pink symbol. You know the ones that mean male or female. This one was female. I look at it stats and see a button that says " change name."

I click it and think to myself. After a moment or two I think of a name and type it. "I gonna call you death, you like that girl?"

I heard death's thoughts. "Yes I do! I love it!" she says. Death and I run off to meet the rest of the guild.

**fl 4, ****outside of town, guild meeting place 1:20 pm**

"So Saya are they all here?" I ask as I run over to her. "

Yes my lady, and got a dark raven chasing you. Shall I kill it?"

" No don't this is my new pet. I tamed it, her name is Death" I reply.

" oh ok, well anyway, here is our entire guild." Saya says. I turn and look at them. We had a total of 15 people sign up. 10 boys and 5 girls.

" Hello guild mates, I am your leader Mizore and this is my sub-leader Saya. We welcome you to Shinigami. Here in shinigami we have only two goals. Goal one is to clear this game at all costs. Goal two is to stop players from pking each other. I don't tolerate senseless killing. There is already enough death in this game with players being killed by monsters. We don't need more death, therefore stopping pkers is of greater priority. Shinigami guard the after life and protect the balance of the world. As a Shinigami you must only kill if you have no other choice. If anyone does not agree with what I just said raise you hand."

Two players raise their hands, a girl and a boy. "You may leave, any one else?" No one else raised their hands. " Okay good. Now how many of you joined cause you thought Saya and myself were cute?" All the boys but Two raised their hand. I figured that what happen. "Okay just let me point something out. If you thought you could join just meet girls then, you're dead wrong. I wont kick you, though as long as you fallow my lead. I'm gonna come down and talk to you all. I want your names, choice weapons and any reason you joined other than because I'm cute."

After a few minuets I come to the last 3 members. "Hello I'm Senji, my weapon of choice is a kusarigama." He pulls out one of those small scythes connected to a chain" I joined because the name sounded cool. But now that I know you're gonna stop pkers, I want in even more. My girlfriend was killed by a pker." Senji says.

" That's an interesting weapon choice. But effective for a Shinigami. So, I welcome you to shinigami ."

The next one was a girl. " My name is Hikari, my weapon of choice is a dagger. The reason joined was because I needed a guild."

"Welcome to Shinigami Hikari." I say shaking her hand.

The last one was a guy. "I'm Yukikai, my weapon of choice is a katana. I joined because, I wanted to have friends whom I could rely on." I look at Yukikai.

"We are more the friends here in shinigami. So I welcome you to the family." I back up and start looking at the guild. "Okay, now all of you have various reasons for joining. I think, we have a good team here. Now I want you all get as strong as possible, so we can stop pking. If you have to kill say a small prayer of forgiveness for them. And most importantly remember our motto. Death has come for you. Pkers beware. These ate last word you shall hear, when the Shinigami comes for you. Now, we must do a quest to make us an official guild. Now onward to floor 3!"

**fl, 4 Tsurihausu town, The Fried Acorn Tavern, 8:25 pm**

We successfully completing the quest to become a guild. We were now celebrating. Saya holds up a cup in air." I propose a toast to our new guild and more importantly to our fearless leader. Without her I would not even be here. She saved my life and is my best friend. She gave the me courage and drive to beat this game. I owe her my life, and I'm glad that she is our leader. So on the count of three, let's raise our glasses to leader Mizore the Reaper. Ready...one...two...three."

Everyone raises their glasses and yells. "Kanpai!"

I stand up and address my guild. " I'm very glad you all appreciate me so much. I'm glad you guys are willing to help me with my goal. I wish I was not trapped a game, but I'm glad I met all of you. I consider you my family as well, as my guild. I Guess all I'm trying to say is, I'm so thankful that I have such a wonderful family here in SAO." I sit back down and think to myself. "I may be trapped in a game but, at least I have a strong guild and a strong family I can rely on. Maybe being trapped in this death game wont be so bad after all."

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 4. Plz rate comment and review.<p>

If you any questions about the story or ideas for floors. Please pm them to me. If I use your idea, I will give u credit for it.


	5. guild training

**Chapter 5**

**Dec. 12, Fl 4, Bird's nest inn , 6:55am**

I awaken to sound of Death cawing at me. I sit up, and see her perched at the foot of bed. "Master Mizore, I'm hungry!" She says.

I get out of bed. "Death, you wait right there girl. I will be right back." I put on my robe and go downstairs. I get some of the breakfast the inn provided. They had all kinds of things, like eggs, waffles, pancakes, and muffins of a kinds. I get a couple of muffins, one for me and one for death. I walk back upstairs and into my room. "Death, come here girl!" I say as I set the muffin on the table. "So do you like it, Death?" I ask.

"Yes Master Mizore, I love it." She replies.

"Good, I'm glad you like it." I pull up the menu, it was now five minutes after seven. I suddenly I get a great idea. "Death, let's go its time to wake up Saya." Death flies into the air circles around and lands on my shoulder. We walk down hall and knock Saya's door. After a moment of waiting, she answers the door.

"My Lady, what are you doing up so early?" She asks.

"I came to wake you up. We are gonna have a guild training session. Get ready and message the rest of the guild. Tell them to meet us outside town. At the same spot where we all first met. Be there by 10 O'clock."

**Outside Tsurihausu town 10:00am**

"Okay, listen up every body. We are here to do some training but, we're gonna make it fun. I have set up little game. We're gonna play capture the flag. Now I'm gonna split you into 2 teams of 7. Leading those teams are gonna be saya and Hikari. Saya, Hikari pick your team mates." After a few moments the teams had been picked. "Now let me go over the rules. First team to bring the opposing teams flag to their base wins. You can use any weapons or skills, you have to win. All fights will end when your opponents health hits 30%. Got it?"

"Yes, Mizore-sama." They say in unison. "The battle will start when hear Death. I will give you 15 minutes to plan your strategy

.

**10:15am**

"Start everyone start" Death said. Of course I was the only one who head her, everyone else just heard bird sounds.

Everyone starts charging the opposing team's side. Fighting breaks out almost immediately, With some really interesting match ups. Saya versus Hikari, Yukikai versus Tomoe, and Senji had three people ganging up on him. Tomoe wields a big two-handed sword, while Yukikai has a katana. So it should prove an interesting fight.

I turn to look at Saya and Hikari's fight. I see Saya rushing toward Hikari. She easily dodges Saya's attack and slices her in the arm. Saya turns and catches Hikari off guard, stabbing her in gut. The blow does critical damage. Her health drops to around 75%.

I turn my attention to Senji, who was doing his best. But the odds where still against him. Taking on three opponents at once was not an easy task. Then another guild mate comes over and starts helping Senji. His name was Nagi, and he wields shield and katar. Senji realizes Nagi was helping him and jump back. He starts fighting at a long-range. Nagi starts blocking with his shield and striking at any opening he could find.

Yukikai's fight was also till going on, though it was not going well for Tomoe. She is good but Yukikai is to fast for her. He easily dodges her attacks and slices her side. She tries to counter but fails and gets hit again. He then activates his sword skill and hits her. She puts her hands and he stops attacking. She goes back toward her base, Yukikai charges toward the enemy flag. Yukikai was good, really good.

I look back towards Saya. She is finishing off Hikari, with a slice to the side." We win!" yells Yukikai holding the enemy flag in his base. I hop down from my tree hiding spot.

"Very, very good everyone you all did great. Team Hikari wins the game. Now, can anyone tell me what the point of this game was?"I ask.

"It was to test our strengths and weaknesses. To see how well we would do in PvP combat." Tomoe Answers.

" Very good Tomoe, however, you need work on your speed. Yukikai kicked your ass. Just cause your need tons of strength for that big sword, Does not mean you should neglect your agility stat. Senji, Nagi, you both make a great team. Try training together, and you could a really formidable pair. Yukikai nice job, winning your duel and the game keep up your training. Hikari you put up a good fight, but don't feel bad. Saya is good, double your training and you never know you might win. Now Everyone, in this little game of ours, duels were over when your opponents dropped below 30% hp. But in a real fight against a pker, the fight could end in your life. Are you prepared for that possibility?"

Everyone nods in agreement. "Prey you never have to, but are you willing to take a life if you need to?"

Again they all nod. "Good, you should only take a life when you are left with no other options. If you do Need to take, make sure you say prayers of forgiveness for the pkers. Now it is now 1:23, so you guys have the rest of day to what you want. We will train more tomorrow."

Tsurihausu town, The Fried Acorn, 1:30pm

After the capture the flag game, I needed something to eat. So I came to the The Fried Acorn. I pick a table and sit down. I look over the menu. They have so many choices it hard to choose. But I finally settle on the spicy shrimp ramen.

"Death what would you like to eat?" I ask. After a little waiting the waitress walks up.

"How may I help you ma'am? Are you ready order?" She asks.

"Yes, I will have the spicy shrimp ramen and a water . Also I need a bowl of shrimp for my little friend here." She quickly writes that down.

"Hey, you're that reaper girl!" I look up and see a samurai with short red hair."

Yes and you're the one who found the floor 3 boss, Klein right?" He chuckles a little bit.

"Yea, that's me. You know your really cute for a shinigami."

Was he seriously trying to hit me. "Sorry Klein, you're a cool guy and all. But, I'm not interested."

" No no, I didn't mean it like that. Jeez I was just complimenting you." I wasn't buying his excuse, but I guess I'll let it slide. He seemed like he was uncool in the real world. He probably has trouble getting girls. The waitress walks over and set two bowls down on the table.

"One spicy shrimp ramen and one bowl of shrimp, enjoy your meal."

I grab my chopsticks, and start eating. Death starts eating her own bowl of shimp."So what guild, are you in?" Klein asks.

I finish chewing my ramen. "Shinigami is the name of my guild." I reply.

"Wow! Cool name! Who is the guild Master?" He asks.

"You're looking at her!"

"You're the guild master, cool. You know I'm a guild master myself." He says. I guess he was still trying to impress me."

Really?" He nods." Cool what is your guild called?"

He smiles."Fuurinkazan!" It was a cool name I guess.

" Come on Death, time to leave!" She flies up and lands on my shoulder.

"Ready when you are master Mizore." She says.

" See ya later Klein! " I Say as I get up. I walk over to the register, pay for my Food and Leave.

I pull up my menu and look at my clock. It was now about 15 minutes to 3. I think for a moment on what I need to do. I realize I need get my reaper's scythe enchanted. I take it to a npc blacksmith.

"Excuse me sir, but I want you to enchant my scythe." I hand him my scythe.

"Yes ma'am of course! I will have it ready in few hours." He says grabbing my scythe." I go out and do some training for a few hours and come back. I also found some cool plants for my poisons and some animals for Saya to cook with.

" Hello I'm here to pick up my scythe!" The Npc hands me, my reaper's scythe. I check its' stats it's now a +4 weapon. I look at my clock and see it was getting late. I head back to my room at the Birds Nest Inn and go to sleep.

Dec. 20th Birds Nest Inn, 8:35am

I wake up and take a look out my window. There was snow on the ground. The game must have set the christmas events up, while we were sleeping. The last week or so, was pretty much the same. Guild training in the morning and personal training in the evening. The guild has really improved and I'm glad to be their guild master.

Then I see words appear in the sky that say "congratulations floor 4 has been cleared".

I'm glad to be progressing so much now, after that first month. I quickly get dressed and run to Saya's room. I knock on the door to her room. After a moment or two she answers. "Saya, someone did it someone cleared the floor."

"Wow, really cool then let me get dressed and then we check out new floor." She replies. She pulls up her menu and equips her armor. We go down to the lobby and walk out the door to the teleport gate.

**Floor 5, Kaze village, 9:10am**

We walk out of the portal, to what looks like a mountain village. I look around and see the town is decorated with lights and Christmas ornaments. In the center was a huge pine tree also decorated. I figured I would go find my info broker friend, to check the Christmas events . Her name was argo, she was a beta tester though not many new that. Most of the players resent beta testers, but the ones I know seem ok.

After searching I find her." Hey argo, you know anything about the Christmas events?" I ask.

"All I know is that there's gonna be a special field boss called Rudolf the mutant and it drops a rare item." She replies.

"Okay thanks Argo, I think I need to go prepare." I wonder how my little sister will take Christmas without me. I wish I could see her. I miss here alot but, she's also my driving force that keeps me going. I will clear this game to see her again and i can promise that."


	6. The Raven

**Chapter 6**

**Dec.20 ,mountains outside of Kaze Village, 9:30am**

After waking up early this morning. I looked out my window to see words in the sky they said. "Floor 4 has been cleared!"

I woke up Saya, we both went to floor 5. After consulting my friend Argo about the Christmas events, I left to go train. I'm now outside the town. The terrain is rugged and rocky, like the top of a mountain. The monster resemble mountain animals, like lions and goats. This floor even has a few new plants for my poisons.

" Death, what do think of this floor?" I ask my cute little friend.

"Well it's ok, but I think, it needs more trees." Figures, I'd get answer like that. She is a bird after all.

I hear foot steps behind me. At first I think it might be a lion or a goat. I grab my scythe and spin around. I feel relieved seeing that it's a player, Kirito to be exact. He was facing the other way.

" Kirito, what's up with you?" He turns around and looks at me. " Oh hi Mizore, how are you?"

"I'm good and yourself? "

I pull my hood down and put my scythe in the holder on my back." I'm great, say why is there a bird on your shoulder?" Kirito asks.

"Her name is Death, I tamed her on floor 3 with the beast taming skill " I Reply.

"Cool, So you're a guild leader now?"

"Oh yea I am, I have 15 members including myself. You know Kirito, there's a place for you in my guild."

" Thanks Mizore I appreciate the offer, but no. I'm gonna stay solo for now." Huh,I figured he would say that.

"Ok but the offer stands if you change your mind." I reply while Kirito just laughs.

"Thanks Mizore I will keep that in mind."

"Ok Kirito it was nice talking to you but, I need to get back to my training." I pull my scythe out as I walk away." See ya later, Kirito! " I yell.

"Ok bye Mizore!" He yells back.

As Death and I go farther up the mountain we see a girl. She was being attacked by a group of orange players. And it looked like she was losing, so I figured I would help her.

"Death you know what to do." She nods then flies off . I put my hood up and yell. "Hey you, leave that girl alone!"

One of them turns his gaze toward me. "So what ar... Damn it! What the hell are you doing here?! "

At that moment I realize that this guy was PoH. " So, your still attacking the innocent players, I see. I'm gonna give you a chance to run and leave her alone."

He just laughs at me."I'm stronger now, I wont lose this time!" He charges at me, sword drawn. He swings his sword toward me, I just dodge it. He quickly turns around and swings again. Thinking fast I block with my scythe handle. I then shift my hands causing my scythe to go though PoH's arm. He jumps back and his sword starts glowing. Is He gonna use a sword skill? A wave of energy comes from his sword. I try to dodge but, the attack hits me. I charge at him using my scythe skill. My scythe starts to glow. I slice down hitting him in the shoulder. Death swoops in, her wings on fire and attacks! "What the hell? What was that?" PoH yells as he Looks a chance to attack I rush Toward him. I Slice him in the arm and pull my scythe toward me. The blade hits his sword and it comes out of his hands.

"Looks I win ,PoH. Now I should throw you in prison, but I will be nice. Get out of here now, but if I catch you again you will suffer the consequences."

His lackies try to attack but he signals them not too. He gets up and they all run away. Death files back and lands on my shoulder. I turn and look at the girl I just saved. She wields a reaper sword like Asuna. She wears black and purple leather armor, and skirt to match. She also has Silver chains around her waist, and silver garter. She has black Leather gloves with black and silver wrist bands and black leather boots. But what catches my eye the most was her cloak.

It's made of leather like the rest of her armor, but It was fashioned like a pair of black wings. She just stands there, staring at me. "Cool, I was saved by Mizore the Reaper. But, Fyi I had things under control, they just caught me off guard is all. But I do thank you for saving me. My name is Karasu."

I guess that explains the outfit. She was trying to look like a real karasu. I grab her hand. "Come on, it's not safe here. They could come back."

**Inside restaurant 12:34pm**

I took Karasu to one of the restaurants in town. Its' name was a long English word that's hard to say. Now we where in the restaurant waiting for our food. As alway I order the spicy shrimp raman. Karasu ordered a slice of strawberry cheesecake. " So Karasu why were you out there getting attacked by PoH?" I ask.

"Well I was out there training, when that guy and his minions attacked. The Leader said "Hand over all your money and items. Do that, and you might just get to live." I refused of course and he attacked."

Typical that PoH would be robbing other players. "By the way cool clothes you got there, Karasu . Where did you get it?" I got it from 4th floor boss drop. It's called the Raven's cloak."

"You beat the boss all by yourself?"

She just laughs. "No of course not, some guy with red hair and his guild helped. As well as that beater, I forget his name. Also had help from that guild, the knights of the blood oath." When our food comes we keep talking while we eat.

" So how have you been handling these last 2 month? Your still alive so, I guess not to badly." Karasu stares off, for a moment then answers.

" Well I've been ok I guess. The first month was kinda Hard ,lucky my boyfriend was there. He's the reason I'm here in SAO. I'm a dancer irl,not much of a gamer. But my boyfriend spent weeks in line buying the game,he even bought me a copy. So I figured what's the hell, I guess I can try it. Damn, I miss him so much. His name was Hikaru, he was such a wonderful guy. Extremely handsome, really kind. He was the funniest guy I knew and, I loved him with all my heart."Karasu starts tearing up.

"He sounds like a great guy. What happened to him?"

She wipes the tears away. "He was killed on the first floor boss fight. He pushed me out of the way of an attack. He sacrificed his life for me, so I'm gonna clear this game. I won't let his sacrifice be for nothing." Wow Karasu had it rough, Really rough. Still she seems like a strong women. I'm sure she will live to the end.

" Say Karasu , do you need a guild? Because you're welcome to join Shinigami." She shakes her head no. "Nah, I'm gonna stay solo. Thanks though, I appreciate the offer." We both finish our food. I pay for the food and we walk out.

"Well Karasu take care, I'm glad I'm met you. Take care of yourself and don't die!"

She just laughs as she walks off. "Yea I will remember that, see ya around!" After she leaves I go off to do more training.

**Kaze village market 8:50**

The Kaze village market isn't very big. It's only a one shop and a few stalls set up by players tying to buy and sell goods. I walk up to a shop and I'm greeted by a big man with dark skin." Hi welcome to my shop, I'm Agil. How my i help you?"

I open my inventory and pull out my items. " Yes , I would like to sell these items." I hand Agil the items.

He looks them over. " Ram's horn, Lion's fur and a dagger called lion's tooth. I will pay you 3000 col for everything." I was hoping for more but 3000 was good enough.

"Thank you very much Agil." I say as I take the money.

"Thank you for your business, hope to see you again."

I just smile at him." Yea thanks, I will." I walk out and head to the inn I'm staying at.

**Kaze village inn 9:08 pm**

After the day I had , I feel extremely tired. I walk in to my room and lie down. As I lay In bed I think about what Karasu said. This game took the man she loved away from her. I've seen players give up, when their friends died. Even go as far as killing themselves. Yet even through all that has happened. She has a drive to see the game through till the end. She is a very strong girl to have that determination. I can tell, she would be a very powerful ally.


	7. Roudolf the mutant

**Chapter 7**

**Kaze village market , Dec. 24, 7:08pm**

After a long day of training and Item gathering . I walk into the market and head to new friend's shop. "Hey Agil, I got a whole bunch of stuff for you." I say as I walk up to his stall.

" Welcome Mizore, what rare stuff did you bring me today?" He asks.

"Nothing to rare mainly just a bunch of weapon drops from the monsters." I go into my inventory and pull out all the swords and daggers i was selling.

Agil looks over the them for a moment, then says. "I will give you 50,000 col for all this." I guess 50,000 is fair, I know Agil could make at least 150k selling them. He is a natural-born salesman. He could sell someone an umbrella in a drought.

"Ok Agil you've got a deal, 50,000 it is. " I say as I shake his hand to finalize the deal.

"Thank you for all your repeat business Mizore. He says with a smile as he hands me the money.

"You're very welcome Agil. "I say as I turn and walk away." See ya later Agil and Merry Christmas to You."

I start walking to the inn I was staying at. On my way there, I decide Make a stop. "Hey Arrgo, How are you?"

She turn and looks at me." Oh hey Mizore, I'm good and you?"

" I'm good, say do you have anymore info on that Christmas boss?" She motions for me to come closer.

"It's gonna appear in the forest outside of town at the stroke midnight tonight. I hear it gonna drop a really rare item, though I don't know what is."

Arrgo was great a gathering info, she's probably the best info broker in the game. Plus I don't think most people know that she is a beta tester. " Thanks for the info Arrgo!" I say with smile.

Even though most people paid Arrgo for information. She let me have it for free cause I helped her out back on floor 3." See ya Mizore!"

When I get to the hotel. I stop in to Saya's room to drop something off. I knock on her door and after a moment or two she answers. "Saya I brought You some meats and herbs you could use in your cooking." She looks over the item I was giving her in awe.

"Wow my this stuff is great, thank you very much. "I can't wait to see what I can make with this." She accepts the trade, then smiles at me."I just finished making dinner. Would you like to join me?" I nod my head.

" Yes Saya, I would love too." I walk into her room and sit down at the table. The inn we were staying at had a kitchen in it that the npcs let us players use. Saya goes into her inventory and gets out two bowls. She also pulls out soup ladle.

"I hope venison stew is ok, My lady." She asks.

"Yes Saya that's fine." I smile at her. She puts some stew into the bowls. She puts one in front of me. She then sits down at the table herself.

"Dig in, my lady." I take a bite of the stew. All I can think is wow Saya is good cook. She will make someone real happy some day, if her cooking is this good irl.

"Saya you ever think about your family?" She looks up from her stew.

" Yes of course, I do. I miss them all very much. I wish I could be with them now, during Christmas." She starts to tear up.

" Saya did I ever mention my little sister?" I ask.

"No my lady, I don't think you did. " she replies.

"Her name is Hiyori. She is only 6, and I'm her hero. She always follows me around and imitates Every thing I do. I normally find it annoying. But now I would give anything to see her. I wonder how she will take Christmas with out me. I know she probably bugging mom right now. " Mommy is when my sister waking up?" I just hope she is ok with out me this Christmas. She is the reason I fight, will live to the end to see her again. I fight pkers to stop senseless slaughter. Those pkers could be killing people like me. Players who want to get to their special people."

She looks at me with a really sad look." Wow my Lady I had no idea. I'm sure your sister will be fine. I promise I will help you see her again. You have my word my lady." I'm glad Saya was here to help me.

"Saya I'm glad I saved you from being killed . You have quickly become my best friend."

She blushes a little bit then says." Your mine too!"

I get up from the table." I've got to go now. I need to prepare for my my fight with Rudolf the mutant. Thanks for dinner, Saya." I walk out and head to my room to prepare.

**Kaze forest clearing ,11:59 pm**

I was now in the forest clearing out side of town, waiting for the Christmas boss to spawn. Then I hear the Kaze village clock strike midnight. A portal opens up in the sky and the boss appears. It looks like some kind of mutant reindeer. But it had red glowing nose like, the reindeer from that American Christmas song. It stands on fours and its' legs are as long as my whole body. It had to be like 200cm tall has 4 and 1/4 health bars. But what really stood out was its' antlers, they were not the typical reindeer antlers. Instead of the normal reindeer antlers, it had saw blade like antlers. I figure I better kill it before someone else comes. I'm about to charge, when I hear someone walking in snow behind me. I immediately turn, only be relieved to see Saya. " Good I got here just in time! I'm here to help you my lady. I won't let you be killed soloing an event boss."

I smile at her though, I don't think she saw. because of the way my Shinigami's Robe cast shadow on my face. "Thanks Saya, I. Would appreciate the help."

I accept Saya's party request as I turn to face the boss. I rush toward it and slice it in its side, before it has time to react. My attack does very little damage. It must have a high defence stat. It runs away. It then turn around and charges at me, saw antlers pointed right at me. I dodge but, it keeps going. It runs into at tree. To my surprise, The tree impact damages it and stuns it for a moment. Saya and I both take this opportunity to attack. We rush in and hack it up as much as we could, before the stun wears off. Saya and I jump away, as it shakes off the stun. I charge at it as i activate a skill. My scythe starts to glowing and a wave of energy shoots out. The energy wave hits it effectively, damaging it.

"Hey over here reindeer freak!" Saya yells. It turns its attention to her and charges. She dodges and activates a sword skill. Her sword glows as she slices vertically, the horizontally. A cross-shaped energy blast forms and shoots towards the boss. I hits the boss, just as it hits another tree. We take our chance to hack it up again, doing some serious damage. It regains its senses, turns and charges Saya. I guess it was pissed off by the cross blast skill. I take a glance at its health bar. We were doing pretty good, it only had one bar left. While it's charging Saya, I take the opportunity and hit with a skill. Suddenly I get a really idea.

"Hey Saya lure it over here!" She does as I say, it follows her. As it closes in on me, I jump and land on its back. I grab my scythe near the blade and start hacking away at its health. After a moment it shakes me off, but not before i took half its remaining health. Seeing that I'm no longer on its back, Saya shoots another cross blast. It charges at Saya and hits her with its saw blade antlers, then tramples over her. The boss runs it to a tree again.

"Saya!" I yell as I run to my bff's side. She had survived but just barely. I quickly trade her health potion."Saya you rest for a few moments. I'll finish it off!" She nods then runs off to side of the battlefield." Hey ugly Asshole! How dare you! You almost killed my best friend! Now you're gonna pay!"

I charge at it, and it charges right back. I dodge but, as I do I put my scythe right in its way. It slices all the way down its side. I then, charge at it from behind. I activate a scythe skill that increases my attack. I swing at it and land an attack in the back of the neck. It shatters into a million pieces and disappears.

A box appears in front of me, it says. " Congratulations! You have won a unique skill: hidden" I pull my menu up and look at the new skill. The description says "This is a skill is one of the 10 unique skills. Thefore you are the only one with it. It allows you to stealth yourself and hide. Note: players with detection skill higher the this skill's lvl can see though it." Overall the skill seemed like it would be pretty useful. I look at my clock it was now 2:07am. I look over at Saya, She seemed ok. "Saya, let's go back to our hotel and get some rest."

I reach a hand out to Saya and help her up. She grabs my hand, and pulls herself up." Ok my lady, did you get anything cool."

I look to her and say. " Yes Saya I did, but I will show It to you later. Oh, by the way Marry Christmas Saya."

She looks at me and smiles. " Marry Christmas My lady."

Christmas is a time family spend together. I my not have my real family, but right now am glad that I have Saya and the rest of my guild. After I get some sleep, I'm gonna spend the rest of the day with the wonderful family I have in SAO.


	8. Family

Chapter 8

Kaze village inn, Dec, 25 9:08am

I awaken to the sound of death calling my name." Master Mizore, Master Mizore I'm hungry master Mizore." I get out of bed and get dressed. I motion for her to come to me. "Come on Death, let's go get breakfast." She flies around for a second, then lands on my shoulder. We start walking down to the dinning area on the first floor of the inn. When we get there we see the rest of the guild in the room. I look around but, Saya is nowhere to be found. I walk over to a table and sit down. "Hey, has anyone seen Saya?" I ask. "Yes she is in the kitchen making breakfast and glad you could join us Mizore." Hikari replies as Saya Walks in the room With a tray full of pancakes. "Breakfast is served everyone, Hope you enjoy." She walks around the room and serves everyone. She then sits down at the table with me and Hikari." Oh, good morning, my lady. Did u sleep well?" I look down at my pancakes. They were shaped like Christmas trees. " Yes Saya, i did. Thanks for asking." I take a bite of my pancakes, still amazed at her cooking." After I finish my breakfast, I stand up. "Excuse me everyone, but I need to say a few things. First off, I never said anything but i have been feeling lonely. I miss my friends and family from the real world. However Iast night while fighting the event boss, I realized one thing. After seeing Saya almost get killed by it. That made see how much I care about her, about all of you. I may miss my family terribly that won't change, I'm sure you all do. I'm glad though because, I found a new one. I guess all I'm trying to say is I'm happy. Sure I can't spend Christmas with my parents and little sister, but i glad I can spend with all of you. You are my family, and glad I have you. Now enough of this sadness, let's get this Christmas party started". I go over to the table Saya had set up with the drinks. I pour myself a cup of eggnog. I take a sip of it, and all I can think is wow its good. I guess Saya must have made it. After hours of partying some guy barges in to our party. Everyone stops and looks at the door." Someone found it! Someone found the boss room." I figure that this is a good opportunity to test my family's strength. " Hey shinigamis, do you want to fight the boss? " I ask them. They all raise their wepons, and yell. " We are with you Mizore." I'm glad they are so enthusiastic."Ok let's go! "

As we walk toward the boss, a guild member askes me something. Her name was Hakura. She is the youngest member of the guild. She was also Hikari little sister. "Mistress Mizore, after we are done with this boss can you help me train? " she asks. " of course Hakura, l would be glad too. But right now focus on the boss." We approach the boss door and a voice calls out. "Is everyone ready?" It was that guy Heathcliff. "I'm taking charge of this boss fight. Everyone form your parties." Alot of players were here. Heathcliff, Asuna, Kirito Klien and his guild, as well as mine and a bunch of random other players. My guild mates form theirs and l'm with Saya naturally. We push the door open and the room lights up and we hear a loud Roar. I lion appears from the shadow in the corner. It roars again, its' tail comes up and it has a blade on the end. It name appears over it head "Tocho Fangblade." All I can think, is how typical a mountain lion. "Charge!" Yells Heathcliff. "A group attack from the left. B group get it from right. C, D, and F, From behind." Heathcliff charges at and starts hacking it up from the front. It immediately swings its' tail at him. It seemed to grow some how, change length as it strikes. Heathcliff quickly pulls up his shield and blocks. He holds up for a moment before it lands a that forces him to retreat. It charges at Kirito while Saya and klien shoot the X shaped attack at it. "Death attack, you know what to do!" Death files into the air and divebombs into the boss. Her attack takes a small chunk out of its' health. She flies back to me and flies around my head. Senji thows his Kusarigama at it and it hits. The attack takes it down to some. The boss now had half health. It charges toward him and nagi and hakura block it. It swing its' tail at Hakura. She dodges, but the boss turns, knocks her down. It jumps on her and starts cutting her up with its' claws. Nagi and Senji try to stop it but are to late. As the boss moves, i see Hakura disappear. She was so lively just a moment ago. But now she was gone, she is dead. It mades me feel so saddened, but at same time angry. Angry at the boss for killing my family. "Now you did it you lion bastard." I charge at it yelling." Now your gonna pay lion. You killed my family."I look at its' health bars. we had probably taken about 3 out of 5 of them. I activate my scythe skill that increases me critical chance And swing at it. I land a string of hits that took about 1/4 of its' current health bar, before it knocks me away. I get up and yell ."Shinigami, I order you to kill that lion bastard. It took Hakura from us, it must pay. Everyone that is not in my guild stay out of this. This boss is mine!" I think even death is motivated to kill it. She starts attacking the boss without a word from me. I start charging at the boss head on. My precious family coming from all other angles. The boss does it best to defend, but we prove to much for our with combined effort . Our anger toward fueled our victory. It shatters into a million pieces. I give my guild mates a look and with that we leave the boss room without a word.

Floor 6, 3:37pm

Floor 6 is a desert, a barren land. In. The distance i see what looks like a town. "Come on, guys lets go in to town." My guild follows toward the town. When we arrive we see an archway sign that says " Sunagakure." The name fit the village fairly well, afterall everything look like it was made of sand." So Guys, what do you want to do about losing Hakura. I mean I know we can't do anything to bring her back. But I still feel awful about losing her. Hikari you must feel even worse then i do. I mean she was your real sister. Now, you two can't get back to your Family together." I start tearing up. "Don't worry, my lady, we feel the same way u do. We all lost someone today. But we can't let that get to us. We must clear the game, so that Hakura's death wont be for nothing." Saya was right, we do need to keep going. "Ok guys but we must not forget Hakura's sacrifice. She gave her life fighting to beat this death game. If u guys want we can make a grave for her outside the city." Everyone agrees to that and we walk out of the city. We find a cliff with a beautiful view that overlooked Sunagakure. I take a rock,and put it on the ground. I carve her name into the rock. "There now we have a place to honor Hakura's memory. Hakura we will miss you. You are and always will be a shinigami, may you rest in peace. May you find rest and be happy in the afterlife. Any one else want to say something?" "Hakari speaks up."Hakura my dear sister, I love you . I'm sorry i dragged you into this game. I wish I could've saved you. I wish were here with me. I will miss terribly. I love you, my dear sister. I promise I won't let your death be for nothing."she tears up and runs away. Tomoe runs after her, i guess to comfort her. Hikari words made me realize that i may be sad, whatever I was feeling she must've had 10 times worse. I look at the rest of the guild. "We my have lost have lost a member of our family today. But, it will make stronger, it will drive us to clear this game and make sure we don't lose anyone else." We walk back to the city, the streets were filled with other players now. Asuna comes running to me. " I'm sorry Mizore, You lost a guild mate. I'm sure it's hard to cope with. If u need anything let me know, ok."she Says. " Thanks Asuna your right I did lose someone, but she was not my guild mate. She was my family, Just as the rest of my guild is." She smiles at me. "Glad you found people who love you In this game. Also I must say you have, a powerful family Mizore." I look up at the sky and say to myself. "Hakura, I hope you have fun in the afterlife, Becuse now you a free from this nightmare. My you rest in peace, my precious family member."


	9. Ami's request

**Chapter 9**

**Dec. 28 6:57 pm Sanakagaru market place**

It has been 3 days since we hit floor 6. Three days since Shinigami lost one of its members. We all took it in different ways and some harder then others. Hikari took really hard, Hakura was her little sister, her real sister. But she said as much it hurt, she had to keep fighting so Hakura's death wouldn't be for nothing. As for me I just trained, so I wouldn't have lose my family again. Now i was going to Agil's shop, to sell junk. " Welcome my shop Mizore."This was the first time sence Hakura's Death. "That was quite the stir you and your guild caused. Taking out the boss like that. And I'm sorry that you lost a guild mate. "

I go into my inventory and start pulling items out. " No need too be sorry Agil, It wasn't your fault. Hukaru gave her life to help us clear this game. She was more then just a guild mate, she was family. We only did that to avenge her death."

He smiles and luaghs. " I ment no harm, glad you found a family here to look after looks like you've got about 70,000 cols worth here." He sends me a trade request and I accept.

"Thanks Agil, see ya later." I say as I walk away. As I walk though the town I use my listening skill. Most of what I hear is gossip, but then something stops me in my tracks.

"You say your entire hunting party was wiped out by a single player." I hear a voice say."

Yes, I lost all my friend, even my boyfriend. "I walk over to them.

"I'm sorry for listening in, but I you have an issue with pkers. If you want I can help you, with your little problem. " She just stands for a second or two.

" Wait your Mizore The Reaper! One of the top players and your willing to help me."

I pull my hood down. "Yes, of course I will. I've made it my mission to stop pkers. If you give me a minute, I need to call my guild. By the way, may I ask your name?" I pull up my menu and, message Saya, Hakari, Senji, and Akito.

"Oh yea sure it's Ami." She answers

After about 5 minutes they were all here. " Yes my lady, you called." Saya says,

"Yes Saya, I need you and the others to help me with a pker group. They attacked Ami..." I point to Ami" ...and her hunting party." I look over at ami and ask. "Now where did the ambush you ami?"

She looks up at me and answers. " I-it was outside the northern end of the city. There was a girl there. She was in on it, i just know it Oh and thank you for this Mizore."

I would have helped without thank, but It is always good to hear those words. It means I'm doing the right thing. "Ami we will be back, when the pkers are delt with. Ok guy, let's move out." We start running toward the northern gate of Sanakagaru. "Guys, when I heard Ami say she lost her friends it got me thinking. She needs new friends to help her though her loss. We could obviously never replace the old ones. She can't replace Hakura either, but I thinking of letting her be a Shinigami." They all smile and Saya says. " I think it a great Idea, my lady. I'm sure the others will agree."

When we approach the northern gate I stop everyone . " Guys are you ready? This is what I have been training you for. This is the reason this Guild was founded. Are you guys ready?" They all shake their heads yes and we walk out the city.

We walk out the village gate and into the desert. The northern side of the floor had was kinda rocky. Big tall rock are everywhere around here. I see a girl with redish colored hair killing monsters. She must have been the girl Ami Was talking about.

" My lady is she the pker, no she can't be she is not orange." Saya was right. You can always tell a pker from the other players. Their indicators are not the normal green color, but are an orange color. This girls indicator was green.

" Saya, your right something is wrong here. Guys hoods up. " I put my hood up and walk over to her. "Excuse me ma'am, but have you see any pkers? " She turns and looks at me.

"No I'm just out here all by myself. " She said she was all alone but, Something told me she was not alone. Something told me she was not to be trusted.

"Ok, but if you see the pkers let ne know." She smiles at me and snaps her fingers. Almost immediately a group players appear from behind the rocks. These players have the orange indicators. Suddenly it all made sense she was green player, but she was the one who lured players into the trap. Is that how they pkers were gonna do it now?

"Look pkers I will give you one warning, give up you can't win. My guild and I will stop you." T

hey all laugh. "Do you hear this girl Rosalia? She thinks she can beat us." I take it the red haired girl was Rosalia.

" Hmm, she does not who she is dealing with. If she thinks she can take us, she has another thing coming." Rosalia replies. I'm guessing she did not fight to avoid killing players. So that way she can keep her Green status. I admit it is a clever idea, but it sickens me. I'm sure this strategy will cuase alot of death. Rosalia pionts at us and yells. "Attack!"

Her group charges at us. I immediately drop into a defensive stance. My opponent uses a spear, so his attacks were similar to mine. He tries to use a thrust attack ,but i simply side step and dodge it. I swing my scythe around and slice him in the side , Death who is flying around in the air above us. She swoops down and dive bomb into the guys back. He swats Death away from him." Baka bird! Get the hell away from me!"

She flies back up into the air. He just called one of my family members stupid. It's something he was not gonna get away tries to pierce my side with his spear. I dodge again and attack. I grab my scythe near the blade and slices him right across the chest. His health is about half now. For a pker he was not really that good. He tries to attack me again, and manages to land a hit in my stomach. I slice at his side dodges and, my attack just misses hiting him in the shoulder. He tries to counter attack and I dodge. I immediately swing scythe at him, it hits him the side. Death sees an opening and dive bombs him again. She hits him in the back and Damages him severely. As he is a little dazed from Death's attack, I take the chance it gave me. I flip my scythe around, and use my weight to disarm him. His spear flies like 50 or so feet away. I use my hidden skill to stealth my self. He makes a break for his spear, as I knew he would. I swipe my scythe at his feet, and trip him. I put my foot on his chest and my scythe to his throat.

"Please don't kill me!" he begs me. I could see the fear in his eyes. "Now I see why you have the reputation you have, Mizore The Reaper. I won't kill anymore if you promise you don't kill me."

The fear in his eyes told me he that he was afraid me. I look up and see the others were finishing their fights as well. As I figured Rosalia was nowhere to be found. I start addressing the pkers. " ok guys, we are not like you. We don't kill senselessly, we only kill in self defense. so we are going to give you a chance to redeem yourselves. Promise you wont try kill innocent people again, and we will let you go. However we won't hesitate to stop you again, if we find out that you are pking again. Trust me you don't want to deal with Shinigamis. Guys, let them go."Everyone releases their opponents. I could tell how scared they were as they run off into the city. "Guys you all did really great. I'm proud of your training efforts. Now let's go report back to our client."

**9:34pm, Sanakagaru market place**

We find Ami sitting on a bench, right were we left her. I pull my hood down and walk out to her. " Ami..." she looks up me and smiles as she gets up"...it's done. I stopped the pkers. They won't be a problem anymore." She hugs me as tightly as she could.

"Oh, thank you Mizore. I thank you and your guild." She let go of me and is about to walk away.

" Ami wait..." She turns back and looks at me. "... I was thinking, you lost your friends. I bet you miss them, am I right?" She nods." Well, I was thinking do you want to join my family? "

She looks at me puzzled. "Your family?"

I smile at her and reply."Yes, I'm asking you to join Shinigami. We can help you though your pain. We lost one of our own in the last boss fight. I know we won't be able to replace the ones that you lost. Just like you can't replace the one we loss. Only together can we help each other, pull through the pain. So what do you say, will you be a Shinigami?" She starts tear to up.

"Yes,oh Kami yes i would love to!"

"Great now let's go. It's time for you to meet your new family."


	10. the 7th floor

Chapter 10

**Dec. 28, 2022, 10:29 pm**

After introducing Ami to the the guild, I took out to a field dungeon. I needed to assess her abilities. We were now fighting the field boss, gaurding the dungeon entrance. It looked like a desert bandit. Ami uses a two handed sword to fight, much like I did the first week or so of the game. I know how two handed swords work. Right now she was trying to kill this bandit. She dodges, then slices it straight down the middle. I have to admit she is good. Better then I expected to be honest. To me her stats seem like, she has the perfect balance of speed and strength. "Ami switch with me!"

She switches and lets me fight. The bandit swings his sword at me. I block the sword with the handle of my scythe. I shift my weight , and my scythe goes straight in its' head. The boss quickly counters me, and slices me in the side."Ami switch!" I back up and Ami jumps in. She swings her sword at it, landing a direct hit. The field boss shatters into a million pieces. "Nice going, great job Ami. You were amazing! You handle that sword really well. You are really, really good."

She puts her hands over her eyes. "You really think so, cuase I don't. If I am really that great then my friends would still be here. Takeshi, Kuro, and Sakura would still be alive. Maybe I should have died with my friends."

As I thought she is still being effected by her loss. " Look Ami, I know how you feel. You miss your friends, I get that. This is a game, death should not be real. Unfortunately death is part of this game, and we are trapped here. I know death can be hard, But loss only makes us stronger. You survived for a reason. If you really wanna die that's fine, but before you do consider this. Do you really think your friends Would want you like this?"

She looks up me with a sad look."Do you really think your family would want you to die? Do you know why I fight? I'm fighting to stop death, to make sure this game is cleared. To make sure as many people as possible live till the end. I think your friends would want you to live on till the end!"

She looks up at me smiles. "Thank you Mizore, I'm really glad I met you. Your right I will keep fighting. Takeshi wouldn't want me to die. Remember when you met me, i mentioned my boyfriend. Well his name was Takeshi both here and irl. Takeshi always wanted me to be happy. He always told me what a great girl I am. He brought out the best in me, just as I did him. He would want me to live on, to keep fighting.I will see this game till the end. Now let go back town and get some sleep."

**Dec. 29, 2022, 8:24 am**

I wake up, and look out the window. Someone must have just beat the boss, there are words in the sky. "**Congratulations, floor 6 has been cleared! **" Its good to see that the floors are being cleared so fast. It means that this game can be cleared.

"Mistress Mizore, when is breakfast? I'm hungry!" Death says. Hmp, typical Death was hungry, She liked eating alot.

" Ok, death let's go get some breakfast. We leave our room and head to the inn kitchen. When we get to the kitchen I see Saya cooking." What are you making Saya?" She turns and looks at me.

" Oh, good morning my lady. I was just making breakfast, do you and Death want some.

"Yes, thank you saya. Death and I would like that very much." She smiles and turns back to her cooking.

"What would you like my lady?" She asks.

"Anything is fine Saya."

After a moment, she turns to me. "Breakfast is served!"

I really like Saya's cooking. It's so much better then the food you get from npcs. I look down at the food. It's bacon eggs and a big stack of pancakes. I savor the flavor as take the first bite. "Wow Saya, your cooking is as impressive as ever." She gives Death a plate of bacon. "I hope you like bacon, Death." She asks. Death makes a noise."She says yes." She grabs herself a plate and sits down. We sit quietly and eat our food. " So, Saya do you like cooking irl?" I ask. "Yes, I do my lady though cooking is not as fun in Sao. To be honest it's kinda boring. But, the upside is I get to eat good. " I sit back in my chair." Ami was having a little doubt about whether or not, she should have lived or died. But I think she is good now, She just needed a reason to go on. "Thank you for the food Saya. It's good, to have a best friend who is such good cook."

Death and I leave the kitchen, to go to my room. I needed to make a few poisons. A poison making skill is useful for all kinds of things. Paralysis, Damage, and some cases death. I only used the deadlier poisons on monsters, not players. I pull the ingredients out of my inventory. It's quite simple making poison. It's really just mixing different herbs and plants with water or other liquids. I grind up a plant I found the other day. With this particular plant, I can make a paralysis poison. This one lasted 15 seconds. I could make it last longer, but right now my skill is to low. I take the plant a ground up. I drop into a cup up of water. I take my throwing picks and dip them in the poison. Throwing picks are useful little tools. They are tiny little needles, that can be used all sorts of ways. I figure it's probably a good idea to take some paralysis poison with me to floor 7. I reach into my pocket and pull out my teleport. I walk to the town teleport gate and teleport to floor 7.

**Floor 7, the middle of nowhere, 10:2Oam**

I come though the teleport gate and end up in the middle of I look around, i see players killing monsters. "Oh hey Mizore, good to see you!" A familiar voice calls out to me. I look in the direction the voice came from.

"Klein, nice to see you too. How are things with you?"

He puts his hands behind his head. "Yea, I've been good. Hey do you know who beat the boss?" He asks.

"No I don't but, I'm just glad we are on Floor 7 now. It means that, we are one step closer to the end of this death game. We conquered 6 floors. We have 94 more to go. Oh by the way, where's the town?" He looks around the area.

"Yea, I was wondering that too." He replies .

"It doesn't have one, not all the floors do." Klein starts smiling and turns around.

"Kirito, how ya been buddy? Still a solo player, I see." Kirito is a odd guy. He is a solo player, but he extremely good player. Other people who try to solo usually die, but not Kirito.

" Hey Kirito, what's up?" He turns and looks at me.

" Hi Mizore." He turns back and keeps talking to Klein. I Figure I would just let them talk, So I leave.

I start killing monsters on the floor. These particular monsters were oversized desert creatures. Animals like snakes, Vultures, coyotes, and scorpions. I pull out one of my throwing picks. I throw it one of the giant vultures. When it hits, the bird drops to the ground. I have 15 seconds to kill it. I slice the crap out of it and it shatters. Death flies above one and dives bombs it. It shatters before it hits the the ground. I dodge quickly as a snake strikes at me. As it passes,. I activate a skill and slice it through the neck. After a few hours if this process, I decide to go home. I pull out my teleport crystal and teleport to Sunakagaru.

**Sunakagaru**

I appear at the warp gate and Saya walks toword me. "My lady, where have you been?"She asks.

" I've been up on floor 6, killing monsters." she looks at me, with a look of relief.

" Oh thank kami, I thought something bad had happened!" Saya hugs me tightly. " I'm so glad your safe."

I pull up my menu and look at my clock. It said it was 17:58, it was almost 6 o'clock. "Saya floor 7 has no town, Kirito said so. I trust him, he was a beta tester after all. He would know, better then most people would. Anyway Saya you wanna get something eat?" She nods at me, and smiles. "

Yes my lady, I would like that."

I take the last bite of my spicy shrimp sandwich. " So, I was wondering. Saya, whats your family like? If you don't nind me asking."

She gets kind of sad look on her face." Well, I don't have any brothers and sisters. My mother died when I was a baby. So just live with my dad in Okinawa. Dad said Mom was killed in car wreck. I've seen pictures of her, she was really beautiful." she tears up a little bit. "I wonder if dad is okay. He is probably worried sick about me." Saya's family life sounded pretty rough.

"Saya, I live in Okinawa too. So when we clear this game, I will find you. Then we can become best friends irl too." She looks up at me and wipes her tears.

"Yes my lady, I would like that."


	11. Sakura

**Chapter 11**

**Dec. 31, 2022, 4:37pm, Floor 7 dungeon**

"Saya look at the end of the hall. Do u see it?" I point to the giant doors in the distance.

"Looks like we found the boss room my lady." She replies.

"Wanna take a peek at the boss Saya?" I ask. She Nods and we run toward the doors . We push the doors open and look inside. The room lights up and we see the boss. He looks just like a desert bandit. I read his name, Judar ruler of the desert.

"Saya use your teleport crystal. Let's get out of here and tell everyone we found the boss room. " I teleport back to town and to the message boards."Saya meet me back here in a few hours." I say.

"Ok my lady, see ya later." She walks off. Players have started using message board to report when the boss room is located. Well the nice players anyway, some are greedy. Like the guy who found the boss for floors 5-6. He sold the information to the info brokers. As a walk through the town town I hear crying. l look over, and see a girl sitting on a bench.

"Excuse me miss, but why are you crying?" She look up at me then buries her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, I just hate it when people are crying." I sit down on the bench next to her. She looks up again and speaks as she wipes her tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry you saw that. I'm just really, really depressed right now." She looks back down.

"If you don't mind me asking. What has you so depressed?"

She tears up again and says. "I lost the only friend I ever had to this damn game. Oh and my name is Sakura. " This girl had it kinda rough.

"Well Sakura, If you wanna talk about it I'm here."

She looks at me. "Wait, I know you, aren't you Mizore the reaper. Your my inspiration to keep fighting. So, I will tell you what happened. It was about 5 days after the start of this death game. We were in the fields out side of the town near the boss tower. We were fighting the the enemies that were around the dungeon entrance. She got hit by one and it knocked her down. I quickly killed it and ran to her side. She looked up at me and said." I'm sorry Sakura, my hp is going down fast. I just wanna tell you, I will miss you. After gone you must live on. Also I let the monster hit me I can't take the pressure of this game. But I know you can, you were always better with things like this. Promise me you will live on." She shattered in to pieces before I could reply. So I'm living on cuase it was Hana's dying wish."

Wow this girl had been though hell. I could not help but feel sorry for her. But at the same time I wanted to help her. "Is there anything, I can do to help you?"

She looks up at me, and smiles. "You have helped me out alot, just by listening to me. I thank you for that, Shinigami Mizore." I couldn't just leave her like this. I think more then anything, this girl feels like she is alone.

" Sakura, what do you say to joining my guild?" I ask.

"huh? I thank you for that offer but, I'm not good enough to join a top guild." She replies.

"Hey you must be better then you think. I mean you are still alive, right? And I Wouldn't have asked you to join, if I didn't want you in my guild." she seemed a little shocked.

"Hmm, you make a convincing argument. Okay I will join you I guess."I get a look at Sakura as she stands up, she is really, really pretty. Slightly tanned skin, big blue eyes and snow white hair . She wears mostly white and pink clothes. A sleeveless martial art top, a skirt that went to her knees. Armor on her arms and legs And a head band. She also had a dagger on her back of her belt.

I pull up my menu and message Saya."Wait a moment, I just called my second."

After a moment Saya appears. "Yes my lady, how can help?" She asks.

"This is Sakura, she just agreed to join our guild. I want you take her and let her meet everyone." I reply. "Yes, my lady"

I'm gald I found Sakura. She has been through alot, and I think the guild would be good for her. I Follow Sakura and Saya to the inn. When we get there we make all the introductions. "Everyone this is our new guild mate, her name is Sakura. She has had really hard time in this game. We need to show her some love, she needs it. She uses a dagger to fight."

I look toward the direction of Akito." Akito since you use a dagger, I'm putting you in charge of training her"

Akito simply bows to me. " Yes master, it shall be done."

I look over at my newest family member. "Sakura I want you learn from Akito, listen to all he has to say. He is a great fighter and will make a fine teacher for you. She walks over and shakes Akito's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Akito Sensei."

He smiles and replies." Yes it's very nice to meet you, Sakura."

I look at Death, who was sitting on my shoulder." Yes girl, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Everyone, Death says that Sakura and Akito should have a duel. I think it will be a good way to test her abilities. "

**Floor 4 Field outside Tsurihausu town, 7:32 pm**

We all came down to floor 4. We were now in the field where we had capture the flag match. It seemed like the appropriate place to go, seeing as it has been where we have been training our PvP abilities since then. " listen up you two, when one of your health bars is below 25% the fight is over. Do I make myself clear?"

Akito and Sakura both nod. "Yes mistress" they say in almost perfect unison.

Akito pulls up is menu and after a moment, the duel request box pops up in front of Sakura. She accepts the duel and the duel time starts at 60 seconds. Akito takes that time to switch his dagger out for a different one. Sakura just kinda stands there waiting. I think after this battle, I'm gonna check her weapons and armor. When the duel starts, Sakura charges at Akito. He side steps and effectively dodges her attack. I'm guessing he must've seen that attack coming. He quickly turns pivoting on his left foot, and slices her in the back. The attack deals around like 100 damage. Sakura spins around and swings here dagger. Akito simply ducks to avoid the attack. Sakura quickly flips her dagger, and stabs downward hitting Akito in the back. He sweep kicks her and she falls to the ground. She quickly gets up by doing a dodge like flip and charges at Akito again . She activates as sword skill as she charges at him. Her dagger starts to glow as she moves close. He tires to dodge but is not fast enough, and gets hit. He quickly catches her off guard and stabs her in the stomach. He gets a critical strike and, her health drop down to about 60%. She actives another sword skill at close range and stabs him. Akito take the opening the she left from her attac. He shifts his weight and knocks her dagger from her hand. He sweep kicks her to the ground and pins her down, dagger to her neck.

"Looks like I win Sakura, though you're pretty good . I have to admit I didn't expect that some of thoses attacks. I can tell that you will be very valuable to the guild."

I turn to Saya. "Saya, I want you to take the others to the inn. I'm gonna talk to Sakura a bit."

I look towards Akito. " Akito as her teacher, I need you to stay with me."

Saya nods and walks off. The others follow close behind her. " Akito I need you here so u can can help me assess her armor and weapons."

Akito look at at her. "well let's see, her look is pretty cool to be honest. Those armor pieces on ur legs and arms a set, I think. Correct me if I'm wrong, though."

She nods " They are but, when I found the set. I thought the rest of it looked kinda weird . So I only used arm and leg guards. The rest of it is pieces from a few different sets."

Akito nods as she says all this." I see, well my I make a suggestion? I say talk to an armor crafter and get a custom made armor set. It just so happens that Nagi makes armor, so talk to him. I'm sure he can make you one similar to that look."

He pulls up his menu and goes into his inventory. He pulls out a dagger and hands it to her. "Here take this dagger, it's better then the one your useing now

." I box pops up in my interface. I look at it and see it's a message from Saya. I open it and start reading. "Excuse me for bothering my lady but it looks like the raids groups are gathering. I think is time to take on the boss." I look up Akito and say. "Akito, I need you to hep get Sakura set up with a room at our inn. I'm gonna go take out the boss with Saya."


	12. Judar the ruler of the desert

chapter 12

Dec. 31, 2022, 8:37 pm, floor 7, Outside boss room.

"Ok so who found this boss, and did they get a good look at it?" heathcliff asks. Heathcliff is an excellent player, one of the top for that matter. There is only 5 players at the top. Kirito, Heathcliff, Asuna, and myself. The last spot changes to much to really know who is the 5th best.

I say as Saya and I step up " We found it, and yes we did get a look at it. Its' name is Judar, Ruler the desert. It has about 4 and a half health bars and wields a Scimitar. It also looked like it has a couple of lackeys as well."

"Okay then, here is the plan." Heathcliff starts pointing at different parties." Group A and group B attack from the front. C group come at him from the right, D group from the left. E and F Focus on the minions. Now i everyone ready?" All of the players cheer and yell. Heathcliff laughs" haha! I will take that as a yes!" He turns to the open boss room and walks in.

Saya and I were in B, group along with senji and nagi. The other party that formed B was made up of Klein and his guild. I pull my hood up and turn my family members. "Are you three ready to conquer this Boss?" They all say yes in unison" Then let's go guys"

I turn and go through the doors. The room lights up and the boss charges at us. I drop into a defensive stance and stand my ground. Judar just ignores me and charges at Klein. He swings his katana at the boss, but it blocks with Scimitar. His guild mates take advantage of this and attack Judar. He and his guild has excellent teamwork and is powerful for just six people. Since the boss ran past me I attack its back with a few swings. I guess that pissed it off cuase it turns to attack me. "Death You know what to do! " Death flies around the boss' head, then dive bombs into it's face. I attack while Judar is recovering from that. He smacks me and sends me flying back towards the door. I charge back at him and activate a scythe skill. The one that increases my critical damage. I land a hit in his back side that deals about 2.5k damage. He just ignores me, because he was attacking Kirito. A guild called the Holy Dragon Alliance were attacking it from its left side, The Knights of blood and Kirito from the front, and Klein and his guild Fuurikazan from the right. Saya, Senji Nagi, and I form the back. "Senji throw your kasurigama at it as a distraction. I have a plan to do some damage to this thing."

Senji does as he is told and throw his weapon at it. While he is distracting it, I attack. Kirito also takes this moment to launch an attack. Kirito attacks it from the front, while I attack from the back. Our combined attacks drop it health to about to about 3 and a half bars. "Saya switch with me now." As I step out of the way Saya charges at Judar. She slices the boss across the chest. She then slices the boss, straight down the middle.

"Switch my lady" she yells. I rush toward Judar as fast as I can. I jump into the air and slice straight downward, stabbing Judar in the head. Saya and Klein shoot that cross attack at it while Judar is stunned. Their attacks land deal a good bit of damage to the boss. Judar turns and charges at Asuna, but Heathcliff blocks the attack With his shield. He then swings his sword straight into Judar's side. The boss attacks again and he blocks, then shield bashs him. He switches with Asuna, she then charges at the boss. She activates a sword skill,her sword glows and she starts stabbing repeatedly at high speed. I attack him from the back with a few slices as Asuna attacks from the front. After all that the boss' health is now half a bar.

"Come on guys, we got this he is almost dead" Heathcliff yells. I charge at Judar head on but, he knocks me away. The guys from the Holy Dragon alliance charge at him. They start swing at him all at once, making it hard for Judar to block. The boss kills a coulpe of them. They fall back to regroup and prepare to attack again. E and F group had finished With the minions. They were now helping with the boss. Most of them I did not know, only their leaders stand out. E's leader is Agil and F's is Karasu.

"F group attack" yells Karasu. They charge in and start hacking up the boss. Karasu finishes it off with a high speed stab move. Judar shatters into a million pieces. She turns leaves her party and walks to the portal to floor 8.

I run after her as fast as I can. "Karasu wait up!" I yell. "How have been Karasu!" I say as She turns to me.

"Mizore is that you?" She asks me. I shake my head yes. "Oh wow, how have you been?

"Well I'm not dead, so I guess I'm good. It's good to see you're still alive Karasu. You know my offer about join Shinigami still stands."

"No thats okay Mizore, I'm not ready to join a guild. I'm gonna stay solo for a while. " she replies.

"Okay Karasu just be careful. Solo playing is not easy, esecially with pkers every where. "

"Yes geez I will be careful okay mother!" She replies. I guessing that was ment to be sarcastic."Anyway it was nice talking to you Mizore. " With that Karasu leaves though the portal. I walk though the patrol myself. I appear on the other side on the edge of a snowy town. All I can see on either side of me is, what looks like a snowy wasteland,

"My la- whoa a ice covered floor, cool. "She looks aound, taking in the sites. "So anyway my lady guess what?"

"I don't know, what?" I reply.

"It's now, 12:06 January 1st 2023. "

"So we've been here for like almost 2 months. It's kinda hard to think it's been that long. It seems like a lot longer, then that. So then you wanna look around the town." She nods and runs ahead of me. I run after her "Saya wait up."

She turns and looks at me. " Yes my lady, what is it?"

"I'm hungry, Death is to. let's get something eat." She nods and points to a restaurant. We walk in and have a seat. The waiter walks up to take our orders.

"Yes I will have the spicy shrimp omelet and pineapple soda. Also just a bowl of shrimp for my little friend here." She writes that down and turns to Saya.

"I will just have a stack of pancakes." Saya says looking up at the waiter. He writes that down and walks away.

After he walks away, klein passes us with his guild. He stops and looks at us. "Oh hey Mizore, Saya, How you guys been?" He asks.

"We've been fine and you?" I reply.

"I've been great. Oh, how has that anti pk guild of yours doing?" Klein asks.

"Well it's kind of a success I guess. I mean I have been stopping this guy named PoH from killing people . Also this girl named Rosalia who was killing lowbie hunting parties."

Klein smiles " wow Mizore that's great, keep up the good work. Anyway my buddies are yelling at me to come sit with them. See you around Mizore." Klein walks away and sits with his guild. Just then our food comes and we start eating.

"Hey Saya, last night while with Akito and Sakura I saw something. I think Sakura is in love with Akito. I could see it in her eyes, through the way she was looking at him. I don't think he noticed. But because of all the stuff, she went through she lacks the confidence to act on her feelings." Overall though, I think they would make a great couple. Will you help me get them together?"

"Of course, I will my lady. I think a boyfriend is just what she needs to cheer up." She replies as I get up from the table.

"Saya I'm gonna go get a room and get some sleep. Think you can cover the bill this time." She nods and similes at me. I walk outside and find the nearest inn. I check in and head to the room. I unlock the door with the key and go in. Death flies off my shoulder and lands on the bed post I go into my equipment and unequip it down. I put on the night clothes that Hikari made me with her sowing skill and get in bed. "Good night Death!" She caws back a good night as dift to sleep.


	13. The Blacksmith and The messenger

**Chapter 13**

**January 4th 2023, floor 8, outside Snowfall Village 4:28 pm**

"Master Mizore, can we get something to eat?" Death asks.

"Is food all you think about Death?" I ask back.

"No that's not all I think about! She caws. "But I'm still hungry?"

"Okay Death fine, I'll get you something to eat."

I start walking to the town, when I get attacked by a monster. I Turn to come face to face with a yeti . It swipes its' claws at me. I block it with my scythe. As his claws hit my scythe I hear a sound, a cracking noise. It was my scythe's handle that was cracking. I all can think is "damn it my Reaper's scythe." I quickly shift my weight and the blade stabs the yeti paralyzing it. My scythe still and some of my paralysis poison on it. My scythe blade snaps off as I pull it out. It shatters into a million pieces. I guess I will have to get a new scythe. The only problem with that is that scythes are hard to come by in SAO. I will need to find blacksmith to make one. I run away before the paralysis on the yeti wears off.

"I can give 5,000 col for all this stuff Mizore."

"Okay thanks Agil, oh by the way Agil. Do u know of any good blacksmiths? Cause I kinda broke my my scythe."

Agil just laughs. "You know I know just the place to go. I hear there is a new Blacksmith in SAO. She is a player not an NPC. Word is all the weapons she makes are extremely high quality. From what I heard is she has pink hair. She was working from a small stall somewhere in the town."

"Wow Agil thanks for the info. I will look into it, thanks again."

"My pleasure Mizore, and do come again." Agil replies.

I start looking around when a box pops up. It reads "You have a message." I click to open the message and read it . The message reads "Mizore the Reaper, meet me outside the town. I will on the north side at 3 am, Come alone." The message was from a player named Johnny black. I figure That I would see what this guy wanted. I close the message box and keep looking for the blacksmith girl. I eventually found a her at a small stall on the West side of the market.

"Exsuse me, but are you a blacksmith girl I heard so much about? " I ask.

She turns to me and smiles. "Yes I'am, hello my name is Lisbeth. Thanks for choosing my blacksmith stall. How may I assist today?"

"Yes I need a special weapon request. Do you make special request weapons?" I reply.

"Yes of course, I do. What would you like me to make for u miss?"

"I need you to make me a scythe please."

She looks at me with a puzzled look. "A scythe, why would you wa- oh my god you're Mizore the reaper. I would be happy to make a scythe for you."

"Just make it out of the strongest metal you have, okay Lisbeth." I reply.

Lisbeth gives me a thumbs up and pulls out metal ignot. The igont is a as black as night. "This is a rare metal I got a hold of, it's called black iron. It's as strong a steele, it the strongest known metal in SAO. I think u will throw in a little silver just to make it look cooler." She takes the black iron and some silver and starts beating them with a hammer. After a moment the metals starts glowing and reforming into a scythe. It stops glowing and lisbeth picks it up. She hands it to me " this is your new scythe. I hope it servers you well, Mizore. If you or your guild ever needs a blacksmith consider useing my shop."

"Thank you very much Lisbeth, You have helped me out greatly. I will definitely consider you in the future. How much do I owe You?"

I walk off and look over my new scythe, it looked awesome. It was mostly all black with some silver in it. It even had a name "Shinigami's Darkfrury." It looks really cool. After a moment or two of admiring Lisbeth's work. I figured I would get some sleep before meeting this Johnny Black guy.

**Outside the town, north side 2:59 am**

I was now outside waiting for this Johnny Black guy. I brought Saya and Akito with me because I didn't trust this guy. Suddenly I here a strange voice " I said come alone."

"I take your Johnny black then, show your self." I reply

He just laughs in very menacing tone " Yea that's me. You didn't come alone like I said, but oh well. Your gonna duel me, and they are not to interfere. Got it?"

"Okay fine, I accept your duel." I reply as I pull my scythe off my back.

A figure dressed in black wearing black appears from with in the trees. He was wearing an all black cloak and had a black mask. He pulls out a dagger, you can clearly see poison dripping from it. He charges at me, while laughing hysterically. I dodge but he quickly turns and stabs me in the side. Above my health bar appear the little buff shaped like a purple drop, indicating that im poisoned. I swing my scythe around at his side, but he ducks and I miss him. I turn the blade and swing downward and it hits him in the side . He jumps back and laughs, as starts charging at me again. The poison was taking its toll, my health was at 70% now. He activates a sword skill and tries to swing at me. I dodge it and slice him in the back as I activate my critical damage skill. I couldn't see his health so I couldn't tell if I was winning. He swings around and stabs at my face. I try to dodge it but he grazes my cheak. I look at my health it was now at about 45% because of the poison.

He stops and laughs " Look kid ur good, and as much as I would like to kill you, I can't. I'm under orders to not to kill you, my master wants that honor." He throw me a bottle of some kind of liquid. " That's the antidote, to the poison that is slowly killing you. Be a good girl now, Mizore the Reaper. This won't be last you will see of us." He turns and starts running away.

"What was his deal, I wonder?" Saya asks. "Oh my lady, can u really trust that bottle is not more poison?"

I look at here. "Honestly no, but what choice do i have? Either way I would die. So I'm willing to take that chance." I open the bottle an drink it. I look at my health bar and see that the poison is gone. "Guys it worked, the poison is gone. Looks like I'm not dieing today."

"Oh thank kami, glad you're gonna be ok, Mistress Mizore. " Akito says.

"Don't worry Akito, I'm not gonna die that easily. But I do wonder who that guys master is? Why does he want dead, I wonder?"

"Good my lady I'm glad you're okay. Oh by the way where did you get that cool new scythe? It looks something a boss might drop. " Saya asks.

"From a new blacksmith that Agil told me about. She is player, not an npc. Agil said she was the player with the highest blacksmith skill in the game so far. I'll take you to her if you would like. I'm sure she could make you a really cool looking katana."

"Thanks my lady, I'll look forward to that."

"Think she could make a cool looking dagger mistress Mizore?" Akito asks.

"I'm sure she could akito, she is a good blacksmith. I'll take you over to her in the morning. She has a stall set up in town." I pull my menu up and, look at my clock. "Guys I think we should go and get some sleep. It's almost 4 o'clock."


	14. Yukiko the Ice queen

**Chapter 14**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

We are on are way to the amusement park and Hiyori is being annoying. "Mom make Hiyori be quiet, she is annoying." I say.

"Just deal with it, Mizuki we are almost at Mystic Island."

"Yes Mom" I say, even though I still wished for Hiyori to shut up.I look up and see the sign that says Mystic Island. Mom pulls though though the gate, and drives around till she finds a parking space. Hiyori was yelling about how glad she was to be at the amusement park. We walk though the gate and mom pays for us to go in.

"So girls what do u wanna do first?" Mom asks.

"The railway to the abyss!" I yell.

"The marry-go round!" Hiyori yells.

"Ok the marry-go round is closer, lets go there first. Then we will go to to the roller coster for Mizuki."

I don't say it out loud, but think. Why does she get to go first? She is annoying she should not always get her way just cuase she is younger. We walk to the marry-go round and Hiyori start getting excited. The marrry-go round was boring. I mean seriously, what is so fun about riding a damn fake horse in circles? We get on and spend the next 5 minutes going around endlessly in circles. We get off finally and start walking to the ride I wanted to go to. The roller coster called, the Railway to the Abyss. On the way there, a black bird lands on a bench. I think I heard it speak, but guess I was Mistaken . I keep walking towards roller coster, with Mom and Hiyori. We finally arrive at The Railway to the Abyss, and Mom looks up at it.

"Mizuki are you sure that you wanna ride that? The wait time is like 40 minutes." Mom asks.

Yes Mom I'm sure, I don't mind waiting." She nods and goes over to sit down ,on a near by bench. I get in line and start waiting. As the line moves, I see it again the black bird. It was sitting on the railing just ahead of me, looking straight at me. It talks to me again.

"Master Mizore... " it pauses fot a second. "...Master Mizore when is breakfast, I'm starving."

**January 5, Snowball bed and breakfast, 12:23 pm.**

"Master Mizore wake up. I need some food, Im starving."

I sit up in bed and look at Death. " Ok lets go death, and get some food." I get up and equip my robe. I walk over to my door and open it. As I step outside my room, I smell something that smells like blueberries. I go to the kitchen to find Saya cooking pancakes. "Saya I smell blueberries, how is that possible. "

"Well my lady, I found a berry called an azulberry. It tastes and looks like blueberries, so I used them to make pancakes." Saya says as she hands me a plate.

I take a bite of the pancakes." Wow Saya this tastes great, your cooking skills always amaze me." I take another bite, just as comes Akito comes into the kitchen.

"Mistress Mizore, I wanna go check out that blacksmith. "

"Ok Akito I will take you to see her." I reply as I take the last bite of my pancakes. "Saya do you wanna check out lizbeth's shop too?" She nods and follows me and Akito out. As we walk to the Snowfall market place, I decide to ask Akito about Sakura. "So, Akito how is Sakura's training going?"

"Well, I think it is going great, she has really grasped how fight. She just needs to take pvp a little bit more seriously. She is really hesitant to attack in our matchs. She always thing about not wanting to hurt me. I tell her about how there is no pain in SAO. She says she knows, but still can't bear to hurt me. " Akito replies.

I look over at Saya and whisper to her. "He is completely clueless to her feelings." She nods.

"Akito, I know why she won't hurt you. She is in love with you." I say. Akito looks a little shocked.

"What? Wh y do u think she is in love with me?"

"Come on it so obvious. The clues are all there. She is in love. Ask her out and she will say yes, i guarantee it." Saya says.

"Okay I will" he says as we arrive at a Lisbeth's shop.

"Oh Mizore, welcome back to my shop. What can l do for you today?" Lizbeth asks.

"Oh no, I'm not here for me. I'm just bring you more customers, a couple of my guild mates." After about 30 minutes or so, she had made Saya and Akito new weapons.

"Saya, Akito Mistress Mizore they found it. the boss room has been found . It was that beater guy, who found it. He and Heathcliff are forming a raid group to take it out." Ami yells as she runs up.

Floor 8 dungeon, boss room ,2 :06 pm.

The boss room lights up with torches of blue fire. On the side opposite of the room, a girl sits in a throne. She looked like a player, but with sky blue hair. She has on a crown and a long dress. She rips the dress off, to reveal armor. Then a health bar and name appears over her head. The Ice queen, Yukiko was her name and she had 5 health bars. Her hair turns to Ice, and her hands to ice claws. She looked just like a yukionnas, from those old stories used to scare people. She charges at everyone, and swipes her claws at Kirito. He parries it and switches with asuna. She charges in and uses a sword skill. Her. Sword starts to glow, and she stabs yukiko. "Kirito switch, with me!" She yells as jumps back. Yukiko knocks Kirito away, as she turns her attention to my group. She swings her claws at Akito. He blocks it with his armored arm, activities a sword skill and stabs Yukiko in the gut. She opens her mouth, and starts sucking in air.

"Akito get out of there, she is gonna use some kind of breath attack" I yell. Akito jumps back and just barely avoids getting hit. The ground freezes where the breath attack hits. Yukiko swings her claws at me this time. I block them with my scythe handle, then I swing it around and stab her in shoulder. I look at her health she still had like a little under 4 bars left. She jumps back and charges at me again. She swipes her claws at me and I dodge.

"Mizore, switch with me" Ami yells. I jump back and Ami charges in. Yukiko swings her claws, and Ami parries them. She then quickly actives a sword skill and swings her claymore at it. It makes contact and deals some damage. Yukiko tries to use the Ice breath again. She dodges and lands another attack, the attack cuases yukiko to slide back a bit. She charges Ami again, Ami blocks and jumps back. I Kirito and Asuna charge at the boss, both useing sword skills. She blocks kirito's attack, but he holds his ground and keeps her at bay. Asuna's attack lands effectively damaging the boss. Yukiko now had about 2 bars left.

She charges at Klein, who does that cross sword blast skill at close range. The boss has no time to react and gets hit. Saya quickly hits it with the same skill, while it's stuned. The boss now had 1 1/2 bars, she yells in rage. Her claws grow longer and sharper. She charges at Saya, towards high speed. She swings her claws Saya, who dodges. "Saya switch with Me!" I yell. Saya jumps back, as I run in. Yukiko swipes her claws at me, and I block. I then, swing my scythe at her. It hits and does some damage. She tries to swing at me again and I dodge. She swings her claws again, I blocks again. I activate my critical increase sword skill. I repeatedly swing my scythe and do a bunch of damage. Ami switchs with me and slices the boss right in two. Yukiko shatters into a million pieces.

The doors behind the Yukiko's throne open up. I walk to them and go though the doors. I go through the portal, it comes out in what looks like a parking lot. In the distance I see some kind of archway. I start walk towards the archway, but something seemed wierd. As I reach the archway, I look up at it. The neon letters on the sign looked like the were short circuiting. Some were on some were not, but i could still read it. The words on the sign read, "Mystic Island."


	15. Mystic Island

Chapter 15

January 5 floor 9, 8:56 pm

After beating the boss of floor 8 , I was now on Floor 9 looking up at a sign. The sign that read "Mystic Island." Did Kayaba get rights to make Mystic Island a floor? "Mistress Mizore, I'm glad we caught up to you." I trun and see Ami walking up behind me, followed by Saya and Akito. " What's wrong Mistress Mizore?" Ami asks with a puzzled look.

"Nothing, why do ask?" I reply.

"Well you're staring at that sign with tears in your eyes."

I wipe the tears out, and say "Yea ,this is real place near where I live, in the real world. Mom used to take me and Hiyori here, all the time. I was actually here about a week or so before the game started. I even had a dream about visiting here with Mom and my sister last night. In that dream, I was complaining so much about Hiyori being annoying. But, right now I would give anything to see her. Hiyori always liked the marry-go round, but I like rides more thrilling like roller coasters. I hate riding the marry-go round but, would gladly do it right now if meant spending time with Hiyori." They all look at me with a slightly sad look.

"Wow my lady thats wierd, but I guess Kayaba likes that theme park too. You wanna go exploring the floor?" Saya asks.

We walk through the archway, and into the park. I walk down main street, I remember the trip to this place like a week before SAO. I so wish I could do that again. I walk to the north eastern end of the park and into the Devil's Sea. Almost immediately I get attacked by a pirate. It looked like it came from one of the rides. It looks like it is a malfunctioning animatronic. It swings it sword at me and I jump out off the way. I pull my scythe off my back, and drop into battle stance. It runs at me, swinging its' sword. I block his attack with my scythe handle. I shift my weight a bit and stab it in the side. It doesn't die, buy I cut its' health in half. I pull my scythe out of its' side and jump back. It charges at me, I block then parry it away with my scythe handle. I then stab down directly into its head. Its sparks for a second, before shattering into a million pieces.

"My lady what was that? It looked like some kind of robot or something." Saya asks.

"Well if Kayaba made this place to look like an abandon Mystic Island, then they must be animatronic pirates. The must have come from the Pirate Cove ride. It was always one of my favorite rides from the park." I reply.

" I always wanted to come here, but Dad never took me. I wonder if any of the rides still work" Saya says.

"Wanna try them out?" I say with a smile.

"Okay, sure thing my Lady, let's do it!" Saya says in reply.

"So guys what ride you want to try first? I ask.

Everyone agree's on the Hunted Manor ride in the north western corner of the park. I wanted the Railway to the Abyss, but everyone else want to go to the Haunted Manor. So I figure, I will appease my guild mates. We start walking towards the ride, killing any enemies along the way. When we finally arrive, everyone runs in to the ride. Once inside, I find the control panel to the ride cars. I flip the switch to see if the ride comes on, but nothing happens.

"Aww, I really wanted to ride the ride." Akito says with a somewhat sad look. As we are about to leave we are attacked by skeleton.

"I got this!" Ami says as she slashes it with her sword. It tries to attack,but she parries it . She activates a sword skill and slices it in two.

I pull up my menu and check my clock. "Guys it almost 10 o'clock, you guys can stay but I'm gonna go back to town." I pull out a Teleport crystal and use to go back to Snowfall Village. When I appear in the Teleport gate, I decide to stop at Agil's shop. I use my hidden skill, and walk to market district undetected . I listen to the people around me, for any rumors or gossip about pkers. As I walk through nothing really catches my interest. I reappear by Agil's shop and say "Hi Agil."

"Well if isn't one of my favorite customers. How are you today, Mizore?" Agil asks.

"One of your favorites?"

Agil just laughs "Yeah, that beater Kirito, is a good customer as well."

"I see, well anyway, Agil, here what I got for you." I open my inventory and give him the stuff I'm selling. He looks the items over and hands me 10,000 col.

"Thanks for your business, Mizore. I look forward to your next visit."

"Oh Agil, thanks for pointing me towards Lisbeth. She made me this" I pull my scythe off my back and show Agil.

He takes it and uses his appraisal skill on it. He reads the name of the scythe from the info box."Shinigami's Darkfruy, Impressive it's a fine weapon. Lisbeth's work is very good" he laughs. "I might go get her to make me a weapon." He hands it back to me.

I take my scythe from him and say. "Yeah, I'm sure she could make you an axe. Anyway see ya later Agil, and good night.

"Good night Mizore, see ya later."

I walk away and use hidden again. I keep walking through the town. I hear people talking about various things. Stuff like hunting,and their skills,but nothing about pkers. I pull up my menu and open up my messages. I hit the button to compose a new message. I select Yami and Kuro as the recipients. Yami and kuro are twins, a boy and girl. They are also my night watch crew. They help me keep watch for pk activities at night. The message reads," Yami, kuro, I'm getting ready to settle in for the night. You know what to do."

I walk in to the inn and then to my room. I unequip my robe and change into my underwear. I get in bed, pull my covers up, and say good night to Death. Tired from the day, I quickly fall asleep.

The next morning, 7:03 am

I wake up the next morning to death cawing about food. After getting breakfast for her and I, We return to the room. I quickly mix up some more paralysis poison. I then equip my scythe and robe.

"Come on Death, let's go do some training." We leave our room, and start walking to the warp gate. I'm gonna go to floor 8 to train . I avoid floor 9, because that would be to much to bare, being in Mystic Island. As I walk though town listening for anything about pkers. I arrive at the portal, and heads through. I explore around a bit, and find a group of 4 yetis.

I pull out a bottle of paralysis poison from my inventory. I pour a little bit on the blade of my scythe. "You ready for this Death?"

"Yes Mistress Mizore. Ready when you are!"

I rush toward the yetis, but they notice me and charge. They all surround me, and try to attack. I do swipe swing with my scythe, hitting and paralyzing them all. "Death, plan 2 "I yell. Death flies away then turns around. She comes flying back at top speed, right into one of them. I quickly slice it, across the chest. It shatters into pieces. I use my crit increase, skill and slice another one in half. The paralysis effect on the others starts to wear off. They begin moving again, little by little. Death flies up extremely high, and dive bombs one of them. It starts trying to swat away at Death. I take this time to make a few swipes at the other. I make short work of it. While Death is distracting the other one, I activate my hidden skill. Death quickly flies away, the Yeti looks around in confusion. I sneak up behind it, and slice it in the back. It shatters into a million pieces.

I continue fighting yetis for a few hours, before looking at my clock. It was now 11:57 am. I figure I might as well stop training, and get lunch. I pull out my teleport crystal. Just then, I hear some laughing. It sounds kinda like a hyena, almost evil.

"Guess who, Shinigami bitch!" A few red players appear from behind the trees around me, "You remember me, right?!"

Of course I remembered him." Yes PoH I remember you."

" Well then you know why I am here. I brought friends this time. There's no escape for you, Reaper girl. Today I will take your head."


	16. Signs and visions

**Chapter 16**

**January 6, 2023, 12:03pm.**

I'm on floor 8 and in a little bit of a situation. I'm surrounded by PoH and his Damn lackies. " You known PoH this doesn't really seem fair. 5 vs 2 is not very good odds."

"Like I care Reaper girl! All I want is ur head and I only see one. Where is this second player of yours?"

"PoH you're forgetting my little buddy, Death here." I point at death.

"The damn bird, what good is a damn bird?"

"Death is not a damn bird, she is my partner. Death is a Shinigami too." Death makes a few noises. "Death says, You need to go to hell PoH!"

"So you talk to animals now, wow you're an idoit! Now enough damn talk, ready boys, kill her." Poh and his men start attacking me." This will be over quickly, Reaper girl."

They all start attacking me, Death flies around trying her best to stop them. But it doesn't do much good. I try my best to block their attacks but, 4 at once is too much to handle. Me health quickly reaches about 25% and just when it seems like this could be my end. Just when it seems like I will die in this game. I hear a familiar voice.

"Come on Mizore, you're better than this. You can't let this guy beat you. " Karasu comes charging in attacking PoH with her rapier. She had a few people with her. While Karasu is fending off PoH, I start taking on one of his lackeys. As I start, I realize that I'm fighting Johnny Black.

"Well, well, reaper girl, looks like I get to fight you again," he says.

I use a health potion to restore my health. "Yes Johnny, I guess so, but this time I came prepared. He charges at me and tries to stab me in the gut. I dodge, swing my scythe and hit him with the end of the handle. It knocks him back, but he charges again. I just know his blade has been dipped in poison. He tries stabbing me again but I dodge him. I Swing my Scythe at him, and paralyze him.

"Look Johnny, I don't wanna kill you."

"That's not my problem Reaper girl, I don't care."

PoH suddenly yells . " Come on boys let's go. I was not planning on fighting this crazy bird bitch." PoH and his goons run off.

"Thanks Karasu, you saved my life. If hadn't come, I would have probably been done for." I say as a walk towards karasu.

"You're welcome Mizore, just be more careful and never travel alone. You should always party with a guildmate . "

"Speaking of guilds Karasu, is that a guild icon I see by your name? What guild did you join?"

"Well I actually, I made my own guild. I called it the Order of The Dark Raven."

"Wow the sounds just like you Karasu. So how many members do you have, Karasu?"

"Right yea, I only have about 8 people. My guild might not be that big, but I trust them."

I think to myself, that I'm glad Karasu found friends she can trust." Anyway thanks for your help Karasu."

"Yea next time, don't travel alone. I might not be there to save then."

Yea I will remember that, Karasu." I say pull out a teleport crystal. I use it to go back to snowfall

**Floor 8 , Snowfall village**

I appear in town and make a stop at Agil's shop. When I get there I see Kirito, selling stuff to him. Agil did say that Kirito was one of best customers. I walk up to them " hi Kirito, hi Agil. How are you guys?" I ask.

" Mizore welcome to my shop, good to see you today. " Agil replies.

Kirito just kinda looks away from me " Yea, hey Mizore."

" Kirito, are you still doing the whole solo player thing?" He nods. " Kirito doing that might get you killed one day!"

"Oh well, Then I guess that means, I wasn't ment to clear SAO" Kirito Is Hopeless, and will probably never join a guild.

"Kirito, if you keep talking like that you will die!"

"Yea, whatever" Kirito replies. Omg! Talking to Kirito is like to a brick wall. He never talks much at all and his mood is depressing.

Realizing there is no talking him out of it, I turn to Agil. I open inventory and pull out all my stuff out. " How much for all this stuff Agil? "

He looks it over, and looks back at me. Survive survive"30,000 col Mizore, sound good."

I shake my head yes and shakes hands to finalize the deal. I then walk toward the inn and call my guild. After about an hour of waiting, my guild assembles. I have 14 members, including myself. "Guys have any of you been doing solo training?" All of them nod their heads. " Well today I was solo training. I was attacked by PoH and his goons, they almost killed me. If Karasu hadn't come when she did, I would be dead. So from now on We train in parties of two."

I figured I already knew the teams. They will probably end up being Saya and I, Hikari and Ami, Akito and Sakura, Yami and Kuro, Senji and Nagi, tomoe and yukikai, and Tora and Kenshin. I walk over to Tora. "Did You get weapon you wanted made, Tora? " She shakes her head yes, with smile.

"Yes.." she pulls out a pair of nunchaks, with blades on each end." ...You like it? I got them from that girl, Lizbeth." Tora herself is pretty interesting. She wears a black cloak, with a Kinda revealing top, and a black skirt. Her armor has hints of gold in it. She always talks about her family and how she must survive.

"Yes Tora, I like it. I think it suits you really well. Anyway so you got stuck with kenshin?"

"Yes but he is a bit weird, and bit over friendly. But he is an amazing fighter. "

"He told me once that him and PoH were friends, and he willing to help get revenge on me. However, after he started using innocent players to get back at me. Kenshin realized what a horrible person PoH really is. He tried to speak out against PoH, and PoH betrayed him. He joined us so he can stop PoH from killing inoccents. I do feel bad for kenshin though, because PoH even turned a girl he cared about against him. He holds a lot of pain inside him, but he carries it well."

"Wow I didn't know that, I do feel for him. But knowing, all that I would gladly be his partner." Tora replies.

"I think you two would make a great team. Who knows you may even find love."

She suddenly blushes a bit "What!?"

I can't help but luagh at this. "Relax Tora, I was only joking."

Death makes a few noises. "Death says, You two should should go practice together."

I look over at saya "come on, Saya lets go train."

"But my lady, it is almost 5:30. If we train now, we will be out late. Let's go get some dinner." Of course by get dinner Saya ment cook dinner. After waiting a bit , she brings out what looks like curry. As we sit there and eat, we make small talk here and there. When I'm finally finished eating I look up at Saya.

"Saya I'm gonna go to bed. The whole being attacked thing, wore me out."

Saya nods" okay my lady, see in the morning."

I go upstairs to my room. I strip down to my underwear and crawl in bed. Death flies over and lands on the bedpost. I quickly drift asleep.

**The next morning**

The morning comes, And I wake with tears in my eyes. I smell something cooking, Saya probably. "Death wake up, I think Saya is cooking something nice." I say as I equip my armor.

She open up her eyes and yawns, " good morning mistress Mizore "

She flies up and lands on my shoulders. We walk down to the kitchen and sure enough Saya is making breakfast. "Morning Saya" I say.

She turns and looks at me. "Oh hi my lady good morning to you."

"Saya I had another dream about the real world."

"Oh and was it like the last one"

"No this time it was different. I saw myself, when I first logged in SAO. But I didn't see, SAO when I said link start. Instead I saw my mom, cooking dinner. I saw my little sister watching tv. Suddenly Hiyori's cartoons got interrupted. The tv started saying stuff about death's linked to the nervegear. Mom rushing up to check on me, trying to wake me up. Hiyori comes in to the room. She asks mom why I'm sleeping. She tells my sister it will be ok. But that I might be sleeping for a while and that's when I woke up."

"Wow my lady that sounds like one hell of dream."

Suddenly Hikari comes running in to the room. "Mizore, Saya Lets go Klein and his guild found the boss room."


End file.
